


Oh, I wish I never learnt to play a note

by FrostWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alexander Pierce is a huge dick, Angst, BAMF Clint Barton, Band Clash, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Highschool AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know where this is going yet, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light cheating, Loki needs a hug too, M/M, Maybe it gets more severe later, MusicianBucky, Natasha Kicks Ass, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Only that there will be smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pressure, Rebecca Barnes - Freeform, Romance, Steve and Tony being cute, Though he probably won't let you hug him, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, happy end, injuries, kind of blackmail, musician au, seriously, thor is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWolf/pseuds/FrostWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Steve leaves for a military operation in Iraq for six months. Tony is left in New York and to cheer him up his friends decide to take him to Marvel's, a club where once a year a Band Clash takes place. And this is where he meets Bucky, that mysterious guy who seems to not be interested in any kind of conversation. Of course this only raises Tony's interest and well, things evolve from there.</p><p>But they evolve in a direction Tony would have never guessed and as he gets an alarming call from Iraq, he realizes that things are a lot more dangerous than he could have ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Soldier - Leaving New York's never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So, I've been wandering around Ao3 for years now but only now I decided to be brave enough to post one of my works here. 
> 
> First of all: I'm no native speaker, I'm German and that's why I really need a beta reader to go through all my stuff. I will still try and keep this as readable as possible so you won't be bothered too much. 
> 
> So, this fic is about Bucky, Tony and Steve slowly getting together. There will be angst, hurt, fluff, distrust, cheating, everything and I don't really know where I will get in the end, how long this will be or if there will be any more things that need tags. Stories always evolve while I'm writing, so everything can change from my usual plan.
> 
> I have a few chapters already finished so I will be able to post mostly regularly but I can't promise to keep that up all the time, I'm having school and a boyfriend and various other hobbies to divide my time between so please don't be mad if I won't make it in time the next update is due. 
> 
> This story was created while I was listening the song 'If I was' by 'Young Rebel Set'. I will steal that song sometimes during the fic, but yeah, we all know I haven't written it or am owning it in any way. 
> 
> So, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter, it is somewhat of a short chapter just for the setting, but soon my chaps will be longer and hopefully better. I've never written a story in English before so I guess I just have to see how it goes ^^
> 
> Anyway, have fun and yeah. I hope you'll return for more!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Marvel except for the story, which actually belongs to me and the song which belongs to Young Rebel Set

„ _School sucks_.“, Mr. Coulson looked up. „Very eloquent, Mr. Stark.“ But Tony just stared at his desk, not even making a remark as his test was placed right under his nose. „Apart from those...decorations, a very good work.“

Good. Ha! He was Tony Stark. He was the best, as always! Tony didn't notice the concerned gaze his best friend Bruce Banner was shooting at him as he carelessly stuffed his test into his school bag, not caring about the crumbling and tearing paper, before he got up to leave the classroom.

Bruce only peered at his test, not even seeing the mark. That just wasn't...Tony. Tony Stark would have methodically examined everything, scrunched his nose, and complained vocally if Coulson even dared to mark one of his sentences, since 'he was a genius and Coulson never appreciated his work like he should'.

He would brag about how smart he was - whether he was doing it on purpose or not -, would compare his test to Bruce' and then he would laugh right into Clint's face because he only barely got a C again. He would be so noisy that Coulson would threaten to throw him out, or would throw him out without another word, whenever Tony would overstep the line.

That he didn't behave like this at all could only mean one thing...

 

 

 

“Watch the fuck out, dumbass!“, Tony hissed at Clint who had stumbled over Tony's bag and made Tony crash into his own locker. School was over since ten minutes and everyone was trying to get out as fast as possible. Natasha looked at Bruce, both their eyebrows raised.

„Dude, I'm really sorry!“, Clint apologized quickly, as he scrambled to his feet. The corridors were crowded with leaving pupils and at this time it never was a good idea to leave your bag standing on the floor. But Tony didn't give a fuck, he didn't give a fuck about anything right now.

„Save it!“, Tony said piercingly and turned around, slamming his locker shut, picking up his back and stomped towards the exit. His expression was deadly, other students actually got out of his way as he walked past them, not wanting to anger him further. Angering Tony Stark didn't mean physical harm. But it meant a hacked smart phone and pictures of yourself with a finger in your nose spread all over the internet.

His friends exchanged worried looks before following him quickly.

„Tony!“

„C'mon man, wait a sec!“

„ _Anthony Edward Stark, you'll stop right here_.“

Though Natasha didn't raise her voice, Tony had seemed to hear her because he slowed down and eventually stopped, his back turned towards them while his knuckles were white from gripping his bag too tightly.

As they reached him, Nat only nodded towards the old playground which was located behind a small hill not far from here. It was their place. Here they had met up as children, for the first time actually. And they had come back always ever since.

Their walk down the road was silent, nobody saying a word as they passed the old, rusty gate. The playground itself had left behind its best days long ago. The wooden frame of the swings was rotten and it was just a matter of time until they would break and crash down, the chains holding the seats were rusty and dirty. Nobody dared to enter the little shacks, fearing that one day they would be smashed by the massive wooden planks. The rope of the ropeway was ripped down and the seat was laying somewhere, completely battered behind a hedge while the sandbox was filthy and overgrown with moss and plait.

But they loved this place.

As soon as they arrived, Tony sat down on a swing, swinging back and forth. He always said it would clear his mind if he was troubled. Clint climbed the roof of one of the rotten shags and they could hear the wood creak alarmingly loud under his weight. Bruce sat down on top of the battered slide, his eyes locked on Tony, while Natasha climbed the climbing contraption.

For some time they remained silent, the creaking of the swing and the crackling of Clint's shack was all they heard before Tony slowed down, his feet brushing over the ground and raising dust everywhere. The others waited until he was ready, had sorted out his thoughts so he could tell them what was going on.

„Steve's been called in. He will leave tonight.“ Bruce sighed quietly and dropped his head in sympathy. He hated to be right. Whenever Tony acted like that, it had something to do with Steve. Something bad.

Steve was Tony's boyfriend, for one and a half years now. He was four years older than Tony and had long since left school. They had met on a party and though Tony swore that nothing had happened this night, Bruce yet remembered his best friend leaving the party with a certain tall, blonde guy. And Bruce was never wrong since he didn't drink. It made him angry and aggressive and he didn't want to break things or people in his rage.

Well, it was possible that those two hadn't done anything other than talking this night, maybe a little cuddling since Steve was known to be extremely romantic and a little old fashioned. For him, a kiss was more than just a kiss and so he only ever kissed a few times before he met Tony. However, since that day they had been dating and it only took a few weeks until a widely grinning Tony called Bruce at 3am to tell him about a fucking awesome first kiss that was both romantic and hot.

Anyway, Steve was 21 and he was a soldier. He had signed in for four years and this was his last year in the army – for now. Steve was a soldier with heart and soul and the biggest patriot one would know. Nobody would be surprised if he decided to serve for another 4 years. But in that whole time he was Tony's boyfriend, he only ever had been called in twice – for longer distanced missions.

„Where?“, Clint asked quietly as he realized what that would mean for Tony.

„And how long?“, Natasha added, a frown on her face.

„Iraq. For six months.“, Tony said, his voice sounded hoarse and Bruce could see the tension in his friend's body.

„Iraq?!“, Clint gasped disbelieving and Nat hissed. That was far away. And even more dangerous.

„Yes. Since his promotion, they want him in more...serious places...actually fighting villains and all that.“, Tony murmured and looked up into the sky. „You guy's comin' this evening? I'll drive to the airport. Wanna say goodbye.“

Bruce looked up mildly surprised. Even if Tony didn't phrase it like that, he asked them for support. And he understood. Tony wasn't good in saying goodbye. „Sure.“, he smiled at him and for the first time today, Tony would smile back.

 

 

 

The airport was completely crowded as they made their way to the Gate where Steve would wait for them. The soldier and his comrades would first fly to their military base before they would leave for Iraq in a plane of the army. They could already see the troop of soldiers from quite afar. They wore their typical camo colored uniforms and the usual army rucksacks were scattered on the floor between them. Steve was the tallest of them. He turned around and seemed to look for something in the crowd as his eyes fell on Tony and a smile widened on his face.

„Tony!“, he smiled and quickly walked up to them, pulling the dark haired teen into a hug that somehow ended in a very heated kiss. Steve blushed a little, he still wasn't used to public displays of affection, at least not heated ones like that but Tony thought it as adorable. And he usually didn't call things adorable. At least not without some nice, sharp sarcasm.

„Tony, hey man!“, a voice sounded from behind Steve as three other soldiers joined their little group, grinning in a somehow excited manner. They were Steve's best friends and had often joined them at parties or movie nights.

The tallest and broadest was a blond guy with his hair longer than Natasha's. Right now he wore it in a ponytail and they always wondered how he got away with that regarding the strict rules of the military. But maybe it had something to do with his extraordinary fighting style. Well...it had most likely to do with his extraordinary fighting style. His name was Sergeant Thor Odinson and he pulled Tony in a bone breaking hug before he went on to do the same to the other teenagers, even if he waited for Natasha's approval before he hugged her. Clint always said Thor wasn't from this world. He spoke strangely old fashioned and only learnt how to use a computer last year. Not to mention a smart phone...

The second soldier was a personal friend of Tony. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes from the Airforce was his friend since he was a kid. Rhodey didn't buy most of Tony's shit and he probably was the only one – except for Pepper – to know how to handle him properly. He had been the one to bring Steve to that party where he and Tony met for the first time and Tony couldn't voice how grateful he was for that. Rhodey was a few years older than Steve and worked together with Howard Stark. It had been him who had persuaded the army to give more resources to Stark Industries, a move that had paid off ten times in a whole new collection of weapons. After that he had been promoted to his current rank and Tony couldn't think of someone more worthy of that title.

The one who had waved at them was Sergeant Sam Wilson. Steve, Thor and him had enlisted at the same time and so they had become great friends. He was the one with the best humor as Tony had noticed and had become a paratrooper in a special forces unit.

But now, all of them had left their former units to become a member of the Howling Commando, a special unit created for Steve to lead into certain battles.

„Hey, Wilson, Rhodey. Long time no see. Thor, you need a haircut, seriously, it's hilarious.“, Tony greeted, grinning at Thor's offended face.

„My hair's just fine, thanks.“, he murmured, though Thor wasn't able to murmur so he probably simply shouted the words.

“Be nice.”, Steve nudged his boyfriend's shoulder before wrapping his arms around his hips, keeping him close as he smiled at his friends.

“You better come back alive, Cap.”, Clint told him. “Tony has been sulking all day and I will come to find you if you give him any more reason.” Steve nodded seriously, opening his mouth to say something but never got the words out.

“I wasn't _sulking_. I just wasn't in the best mood. Had a test and Coulson didn't honor my genius. I tell you, this guy is having a secret Agency, I just know it. Every time he looks at me, I feel like there is a gun pressed to my back.”

“Tony, you're exaggerating. Coulson is simply our _history teacher_...”, Bruce started, but Tony cut him off.

“He _is_ an Agent. I just know it.”

“Boys.”, Natasha just said, she leant against Clint, using him as support as a wall. Clint didn't mind. Their relationship was kinda special, Tony swore they were dating or at least having heated sex in a back alley, but Clint always denied his assumptions.

“Don't worry. We will take care of Cappy over here.”, Sam laughed and rubbed his fist over Steve's head, winking at Natasha as he always did when girls were around. Pretty girls. “He'll come home save and nice. We even brought his mom's sweater if he gets cold.”

“Sam!”, Steve exclaimed, his expression horrified as the others laughed.

“Don't worry, he's just kidding.”, Thor smiled.

“We only brought the Christmas socks.”, Rhodey added drily, what made them laugh even more and Steve bury his face in Tony's hair in embarrassment.

“I don't know why I _like_ you guys...”, he murmured, Clint patting his back in mock sympathy.

“Because we're awesome, good-looking and hot as fuck.”, Sam offered, leaning back.

“I will miss you, Capsicle.”, Tony sighed, pressing his lips to Steve's neck to leave a nice, big hickey so he at least had something to remember for a few days. “Be save. You know I don't do the sentimental stuff, but hey, try and not get shot, right?”, he looked up. “You have my present, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”, Steve assured. “Wouldn't forget it.”, he hugged him once more. “I'll be fine. We probably can't skype, depends on how secret this mission is, but I will try and let you know I'm alive, alright?”

“Deal.”, Tony nodded, before letting go of Steve because their flight had been announced.

“Bye, boys.”

“Be save!”

“Don't come back having AIDS or something.”, Clint waved, and they all rolled his eyes because Clint was being hilarious again and they weren't surprised at all. Steve kissed Tony one last time before he went back to get his bags, strapped on his rucksack and then went to board the plane.

Tony watched them leave and he felt that pang in his chest, the old worry coming back, though his face didn't show anything. He was a master in pretending. Suddenly he felt a hand in his and turned his head, finding Bruce standing right next to him, his gaze locked on the leaving soldiers, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Of course he had noticed.


	2. Getting into your Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper tries to get Tony out of his misery before he falls too deep. Band Clash starts. And James is a rude little asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Well, this chapter isn't Beta-read, since I still need a Beta. So anyone who has time and wants to - write me. 
> 
> Also, I will reread the chapter tomorrow, so if there are typos or some major mistakes, I'm sorry!
> 
> Thanks to all those who left kudos or comments!

As Tony arrived home, he walked straight to his room, not caring to say hello to his father, who probably wasn't even there.

“JARVIS, put on some music.”, he said and a light 'peep' was his answer before one of his favorite playlists started. JARVIS was an AI he was creating. It had taken him years to get where he was now, but he knew it would be his masterpiece. JARVIS was his company for as long as he was home. He might only communicate in peep tones but that was fine, Tony didn't need more at the moment. The AI was powered by his computer and only worked in his own room and his workshop so far, but he kinda liked it like that. His father didn't know about JARVIS and Tony would rather keep it like that since he didn't want Howard to use his AI as well. Or worse, shut it down.

“Buddy, gonna remind me to recheck your system again. I might have found a way to get you a little more access to the internet without breaking down from the amount of information.”, he said, once again getting a series of 'peep' tones while a window popped up on his screen where JARVIS had written down the memo.

“Yeah, great. So, what's up next...got any new request from father dearest? No? Finally – he's doing his work himself, was about time. Maybe...what about that new control pad I ordered...not arrived yet...oh dear god, there must be something to do!”, he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly his phone went off and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. A grimace showed on his face for a second as he recognized the caller ID.

“Hey Pep.”

_“Tony! I've heard about Steve, why didn't you call me?”_

“Seemed a little exaggerated. Actually, don't you have a test tomorrow?”

_“The test was **last week**.”_

“Oh.”

_“Anyway, how are you doing?”_

She sounded concerned, of course she sounded concerned. Pepper and Nat had become frighteningly good friends and now whatever secret or piece of information Nat received, it all went straight to Pepper. Well, if it concerned Tony.

“Fine, I'm fine, couldn't be better, really, having lots of fun.”, Tony said in a cheery voice, starting to spin in his desk chair.

_“You're miserable and need a distraction.”_

“I have booze.”

_“I'll come over. But you'll keep your hands off the alcohol.”_

“I'm 17 years old!”

 _“And too young to drink.”_ , her voice was sharp and Tony had to stop spinning as he felt the nauseating feeling in his stomach.

“I don't care.”

_“But I do. Now, go showering, I'm over in 20.”_

She simply hung up and Tony sighed. JARVIS peeped at him.

“I know I know. She's insufferable.” Even more peeping. “Yes she is! Did you hear how she speaks with me?!” Peep. “Okay okay, no more words against Pepper Potts. Traitor.” Tony huffed and stood. “I'm gonna get a shower. You be nice, mute yourself, and let her in if she wants to access my room before I'm ready. And no spilling secrets!”

 

 

“So, Iraq?”, Pepper asked. The redhead was sitting casually on his bed, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. There was a time when he had had a serious crush on her and he still thought she was one of the most beautiful and most awesome girls in the universe. They had even tried a relationship but it just hadn't worked out. And since he had Steve, she probably was the most supportive friend he could ever ask for.

“I don't wanna talk about this, leave me alone.”, Tony murmured, sitting in his own corner of misery.

“That's pretty far. And dangerous.”

“I know. Stop it.”

“Tony. He's the youngest Captain in the army these days. He didn't get that title for no reason. He can kick their butts.”, Pepper said, but she didn't sound like she wanted to cheer him up. She sounded earnest.

“I know. He kicks ass like he fucks it.”, Tony nodded. “Pretty awesome and hot as fuck.” Pepper just snorted.

“Oh, obviously. At least you will be able to attend PE classes without a sore ass now.”, she deadpanned and Tony actually chuckled.

“It's a nice feeling.”, he argued.

“I wouldn't know.”

“You should.”

“Shut up, Tony. We're talking about you right now.”

“I don't wanna talk.”, he repeated stubbornly, because really, he didn't. His boyfriend just flew off for six months and he was allowed to sulk now, wasn't he?

“You know what? We're going to watch Supernatural now, with a big jar of cookies and some cola. And next Saturday you're gonna join us all at Marvel's.” Marvel's was the club they were always going to. It allowed people aged 16 and above, though they didn't get alcohol. The owner, a man named Stan Lee was quite old now but he still rocked hell.

“The chocolate cookies your mom always makes?”, Tony perked up at that, cocking his head with a curious look on his face, before he frowned. “What's at Marvel's?”, he then asked. They usually went there on Friday since most of them had plans on Saturday evening, like Clint having archery practice and Natasha having some martial arts class she was attending every second day.

“Band Clash starts early this year.”, Pepper announced with a wide grin and Tony's face lit up.

“Awesome!”, he called out, actually stopping the sulking because this was big news. Band Clash was an event they had attended during the last two years. It had been the reason Tony had started learning how to play the guitar because dude, this was awesome shit that was going on there. Basically, it was just several newcomer bands from all around the place coming up to compete with each other. Every round a certain amount of Bands were kicked out. The winner mostly got the attention of several famous record labels and it wouldn't be long until they had signed the contracts and the first CD was out for sale.

“You know who is in this year?”, he asked his friend, sitting up a little more to properly listen to her as Pepper nodded.

“Some of the old ones come again, like 'Dash'n'Dart' or 'Fighting Skills'-”

“They still haven't changed their names?”

“Obviously not. Anyway, this time one from _Pierce Corporations_ is there as well.”, Pepper said. That was interesting. _Pierce Corporations_ was a corporation run by Alexander Pierce, a politician who had decided to go and support young artists in giving them the opportunity to unfold themselves and participate in competitions like this. Especially those who didn't have money lying around like tissues.

“Well, I'm actually interested in what they will show. We never saw one of them live, did we? I've read about them though, even considered writing Pierce myself, if he would be interested in taking me in but yeah, I kinda gave up on that idea somewhere during an email and noticing father would disinherit me if I would dare to become an artist...” Pepper snorted.

“You're barely good enough to ever become a musician.”

“Insult!”, Tony exclaimed, offended. “I am pretty good. I just need more practice.”

“Yeah, sure you do.”, Pepper just said. “Anyway. Saturday is a thing?”

“Sure it is. Can't miss out on Band Clash, can I?”, Tony grinned, suddenly pitying Steve because he wouldn't be able to see that. Well. Maybe Tony would record some of the better bands for him.

“You can't.”, Pepper stated. “We wouldn't forgive you.” Then she smiled. “Actually, I'm counting on you. Someone needs to keep Clint occupied so he won't climb the spotlights /again/. I don't think Stan would appreciate it if another pair broke.” Tony snorted a laughter. Clint had a habit to always climb the highest place he saw. He had no idea where that came from, but maybe it was because Clint had lived with a circus for most of his life. Anyway, since he had been taken in by his foster parents, he seemed to have settled a little. Still...it looked like old habits never left you fully.

“So, come on now, will you? Sam and Dean are waiting and I know you can't stop drooling over Dean's ass or Castiel's eyes.”, Pepper winked at him before she made him stand and walk over to his flat screen so he could put in the DVD.

“Not true. Well....it probably is, stop looking at me like that.", then, towards the DVD player: "Memo to myself: I need to find a way to get you to operate the DVD player. And copy that DVD onto my hard drive.”, Tony ordered, not waiting to hear the peeping sound since he had muted JARVIS for as long as someone was with him. He didn't want anyone to know about his AI, that was why he wasn't referring to him directly while Pepper was here. He shook his head to stop thinking about that as he started the new series and sat back down next to Pepper, digging his hand into the cookie jar.

As he took a bite he moaned in delight, the chocolate melting on his tongue and he didn't care at all about Pepper's chuckle as he leant back, completely content in his friend's company as he finally relaxed and thought that maybe, maybe he would survive the six months of solitude at night.

 

 

Saturday actually came faster than he had expected. Time flew by with Tony having to work for his father, completing the tasks quickly and quietly so to not anger the man into not letting him join the others on Saturday. That probably was a problem of him being the only one who wasn't off age yet – he still needed the permission of his parents for most of the things. He often faked it though. It wasn't as if Howard would ever care at all.

In school Mr. Coulson kept them busy with dates over dates and events after events that had happened somewhere between 1860 and 1960 and it actually made Tony wonder how anybody would ever want to become a history teacher.

During breaks he hung out with Natasha, Clint and Bruce, sometimes Pepper would join them, but she usually was busy being the prefect and organizing about everything going on in this school.

Literally.

“So, gonna come this Saturday? I mean, sure, for someone who had had his first time at the age of fourteen, being in a club alone won't be so interesting, but I think it could be a lot of fun.”, Clint said, sitting on the lowest branch of a tree. It had become colder now, winder was coming inevitably and they all tried to enjoy the last rays of sun before it would become too cold to stay outside for long. Tony picked on the sleeve of his leather jacket, watching the golden and red leaves fall down whenever Clint moved on his branch before he looked up.

“Jealousy makes you ugly, Barton.”, he snorted up at the Birdboy. “I will be totally fine. I am the only one taken here and still people will only look at me. Though, maybe they will look at Nat as well. And I will sit there, enjoying their attention while listening to mostly awesome music while you will sit in a corner, sulking about how nobody likes you.” Bruce shook his head at that, trying to hide a smile, because finally there was Tony again, being the dick they all loved. Not that Bruce loved dick. Well...that was awkward. Clint was gaping like a fish, before showing Tony his middle finger. The brown haired boy simply answered in blowing him a kiss.

“Love you too, Tonski.”, Clint laughed, not being able to keep going his pouting, hanging head first from the branch so he almost knocked off Natasha's beanie since she was sitting right under the tree.

“Anyway, of course I'm coming. Already reserved our usual place.”, Tony said smugly and leant against the tree so he could poke Clint into his ribs until the other almost fell off from squirming away. Bruce stalked over to quickly take Tony's hands and keep them secure in his own.

“Stop that.”, he sighed, but Tony simply showed his bro a totally sweet smile.

“Aww, Brucie, I knew you would finally admit your eternal love for me.”, he cooed and Bruce just shook his head again.

“Whatever you say, Tony.”, he said, but there was a tiny smile on his face. It turned into a grimace as Tony smooched his cheek and he lifted their joined hands to wipe off his wet cheek.

“Hey, keep your bodily fluids to yourself!”, Clint called out, trying to smack the back of Tony's head, but he didn't succeed and instead hit his fingers against the tree. Something Tony knew he would still complain about weeks later. Especially considered the awesome amount of curse words - not even Tony ever heard before – which were spilling from his lips.

“Boys, get yourself together.”, Natasha interrupted them as she looked up, a frown on her face. “I'm trying to eat without having someone's saliva or dirty claws on my bread.”

“Yes, Ma'am!”, Clint said in a mock salute and the look in Natasha's eyes promised he would pay for that comment later. Probably with a kick in the shin. Or the crotch, depended on how pissed the Redhead would be at that moment.

“So, I'd say we meet up at 7pm in front of the club. Tony, you come at 6.30pm. Bruce, I heard Pepper saying something about bringing Jane Foster, so you might want to dress up a little.”, Natasha advised them all before she stood gracefully, methodically cleaning her fingers on a tissue.

“Why do I have to come so early?”, Tony complained, but Nat just gave him _the look_.

“Because you're always late, dumbass. Now move, Fury's waiting to kick your asses in PE.”, she said before walking off like the lady she was with thighs that could totally kill a grown man. Tony _adored_ her. And feared her. It was something in between.

 

As Saturday finally arrived, Tony had mostly pulled himself together again. He missed Steve and hadn't heard anything from him since he left, but he was doing better. Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Bruce did a good job in keeping him occupied whenever he wasn't working on a new targeting mechanism for Howard – which was rather tricky, really, he hadn't thought it would take him so long to figure it out but he still was only at step one – so he only had time for sulking when he was lying in bed at night.

Only then he allowed himself to worry about Steve. He'd seen some reports of the Iraq war and hell, he was frightened for his boyfriend. What if he got shot? Ran in a bomb? What if they never even landed but were shot right out of the sky? Would Tony even hear about this? He sometimes searched the internet for news but the Howling Commando actually was a special unit. One of that kind that would stay hidden until they could emerge into battle.

Sometimes his mind wouldn't let him sleep for hours, keeping him awake with pictures of his boyfriend, bloody and dead. Then he would get up and work on new plans the whole night. _Stark Industries_ was building every weapon the military used. So if he was building something great, then Steve would benefit from that, right?

That was why he was currently dismantling a short-range missile, examining the mechanics inside of it and thinking about how to upgrade it.

“JARVIS, you're having those copies I uploaded yesterday? I need page 43, second part. Scratch it. No wait. Scratch only the first paragraph. And the third and fourth. Right. So, let's see...take my notes, Buddy. Write down: Upgrade target system from two to three. Send that to my father and let him look over it. Tell him I know that we used three only for long-range missiles but tell him he should give it a try. It will work. I think...”, he murmured as he heard someone knocking on his workshop's door. He quickly went over and closed his laptop so JARVIS' program was hidden before he wiped his dirty hands on a towel which he carelessly tossed over his shoulder before he answered the door.

“You know, for someone who says he doesn't want to go into weapon production, you're making one hell of an effort to best your father.”

Natasha stood outside, all styled and beautiful in her dark outfit and her red hair falling over her shoulder in perfect curls. She leant against the door frame, peering inside until Tony moved to get her out of his workshop and closed the door behind himself. This was his playground. Nobody was allowed inside there except for Pepper and Steve.

“And I think, that's none of your business. Where did you leave Birdboy? He's not going on a rampage somewhere in the living room or something, right?”, Tony asked, leaning against the door as Natasha snorted.

“Come on, he isn't that bad. Clint is just a little...”

“ADHD. He's just a little ADHD.”, Tony finished her sentence. “Anyway, what are you doing here and how the hell did you get inside?”, he asked.

“Your mother let me in.”, Natasha answered carefree. “She's a nice woman.”

“She's here?”

“Sure. She seemed happy that I came to pull you out of your workshop.”

“You don't say...”

“Come on Tony.”, Nat frowned. “She isn't that bad.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't know. Last time I saw her, she was still wearing blonde hair. But according to the news, she got it dyed brown about twelve days ago. You would think I'd be the first one to notice, but well, it's been two weeks.”, Tony just said drily and before he locked his workshop and moved to the stairs. “Anyway, why are you here, that early in the afternoon?”

“It's 6pm. I thought you might want to redress and get ready before we leave.”, she said, following on his heel. Tony shot her a look over his shoulder and Natasha crumbled her nose. “And take a shower. A long shower. You smell like an engineer after 8 hours of work straight in the sun.” Tony snorted.

“Well, practically I am, minus the mid-aged look, the fat belly and the terrible taste in clothes. I mean, have you looked at some of my dad's workers? You don't really want to compare me with _those_.”

“There _are_ good looking mid-aged engineers.”

“Yeah, but not in the business I work for. However, I was about to take a shower anyway, so you just go sit down somewhere while I'm gone. And don't touch my computer!”

“I would never even think about that.”, Nat called after him while Tony stepped into the shower, quickly washing all the machine oil off his body. When he was done, he dried himself off, putting on a pair of boxers before he went to shave. He didn't shave fully though, wearing that unique shape of his beard he had decided on as soon as he had enough facial hair for it not to look idiotic, but he thought the beard made him look older and kind of made up for his short height.

He brought his hair into shape, using up his bottle of hair gel and it took him about half an hour in total until he was happy with how he looked. He exited the bathroom in nothing but his boxers – Nat was used to him naked anyway – and found Natasha reading one of his articles about Iraq war.

“Hey Red, stop playing Lazy Town and help me. I need an outfit.”, Tony said, just to get her attention off his obsession about Steve's actions in Iraq. It wasn't a question what he was about to wear, a jeans and a band-shirt as usual. Natasha got out of his bed, a frown still on her face, but as she opened her lips to say something, Tony shoved a couple of shirts in her face.

“Here, pick one.”, he instructed while he searched through his wardrobe until he found his tight, dark jeans. “I need to go shopping.”, he murmured. He almost called out JARVIS for that, but JARVIS was his secret until he was completed, so he kept his mouth shut. Natasha dumped his T-Shirts onto his bed before holding out one of them to Tony and he put it on. It was his black AC/DC shirt.

Nothing out of the ordinary as it seemed.

He turned towards her and lead her outside, once again locking his room. He took his keys as they dressed before he called out to be home sometime during the night.

He didn't get an answer.

 

 

As they made their way towards the club, the daylight already fading and the wind getting through his leather jacket, sending a chill right over his skin, Tony's mood lightened more and more. A grin spread on his face, this was what he loved. The nightlife, good music, nice company and maybe even some alcohol.

He had hidden away some of the shots he kept in his room and wondered if he would get them past the security. Because once they were inside, Stan mostly had a blind eye for them. Tony mused that it was because he liked them enough to let them drink, even if he wasn't allowed to sell them the booze.

He turned his head towards Natasha who had started grinning too, and they shared a look of mild excitement for the night. They were rather early, it was still an hour before Band-Clash would start, but since it was the biggest insider-event there was, the bar got full pretty fast. And even if Tony was VIP and had reserved in advance, they didn't want to risk having to stand outside the whole time until they were everntually allowed inside.

Clint, Bruce and Pepper were already here, all of them wearing darker clothes than usual. Bruce looked quite good in the outfit Tony recognized as the one he had gotten Bruce for his birthday. And Tony wasn't the only one to notice this. At least, Bruce' effort didn't seem in vain, considering the looks little Jane Foster was giving him.

Pepper had held her promise and brought Jane and Darcy Lewis with her. Jane was a petite girl who had some physics classes with them. She was pretty smart herself and Tony thought she had great potential. Darcy was Jane's best friend and Tony knew her from politics class where she sat right behind him. For Tony, Darcy was the more appealing girl of them, with her dark hair and full lips, and – let's face it – her quite curvy body. She was a little taller than Jane and looked gorgeous in that black and violet dress she was wearing.

Tony winked at her as Darcy made a comment about Tony's ass – they were like that, they would flirt endlessly but either of them knew it wasn't serious. Sometimes they went so far Steve would get bright red and had to turn away, but Tony liked it.

“Hey Tony, Nat.”, Clint greeted, twirling a drumstick in his fingers. He always brought the drum stick. Clint had some hearing issues and though he was wearing hearing aids, he claimed that he felt better if he could drum the beat himself. “We can go right in, they opened the second entrance for people with reservation.”, he grinned. “And I suggest we do so if we want to get our drinks before midnight. It's already pretty full.”, he announced and the others nodded, chatting while they walked towards the entrance.

They didn't need to do anything more than greeting since the security guy knew them and waved them inside with a wink, knowing that they had reserved their usual table. The club wasn't too spacious, it was just big enough for Band Clash to be able to take place in here. The bar was right opposite of the entrance so they could easily walk up and order their drinks, greeting Stan who grinned widely at them, clearly excited himself.

They walked up a short stairs to their left, their table being the only one placed up there. Tony called it the VIP-Lounge. It probably was since it was the best place in the whole Club. It was above the other tables and was facing the stage so nobody would have to sit with their backs to the performers. Right in front of the stage was the dance floor Tony and Darcy would vanish to later that night, probably followed by Nat and Clint, and the whole Club looked modern, even with its wooden walls.

The first band was already on the stage, working on the setting and tuning their instruments. They sat down in their usual seats – though some stayed empty during the absence of Steve and his friends – and Clint raised his drink.

“To a new season of Band Clash!”, he grinned widely and their glasses clinked together before Tony pulled out his shots and they mixed them into their drinks, except for Bruce'. They talked about school, girls, PE lessons, boys, how Coulson was or was not an Agent, music, bow fights at school, and tests, and Tony was enjoying himself more than any time this week. This had been a great idea. He didn't know whom he had to thank for for setting Band Clash that early this year, but he vowed to find out and send flowers to the one responsible.

They were halfway through their second drink-with-shot as Stan climbed the stage, tapping against the microphone to get everyone's attention.

“Welcome.”, he started. “Welcome at Marvel's, to a new season of Band Clash. This is a very special moment for me and a great honor to be honest, being voted to host Band Clash this year. I know most of you cannot wait to hear what bands will compete this year, so I will not hold you up any longer with my babbling.

I want to thank everyone who is here tonight and hopefully the other nights as well, and of course our young performers who are brave enough to show us their skills! Tonight, every band will only perform one song. All of you have gotten a ballot card where you can tick the bands you think were really good and deserve to get into Round 2. We have a total of 40 bands here and each of them are amped on showing you their songs. You have 35 votes, so choose wisely!

Now I hope you are prepared for the new stars of tomorrow, enjoy the night and a great applause for our first band, _Destructive Girls_!”

The club shook with applause as five girls stormed the stage and Stan couldn't get off fast enough for them to pick up their instruments and the first chords to sound.

Tony felt his body thrum in excitement as he listened to their song because really, they picked one hell of a band to start with. They were good, the rhythm was hammering in his chest and the music was just the Hard Rock he liked.

He looked at his friends, delighted to see them in the same state as their eyes were glued to the stage, no conversation possible. Tony leant back as his gaze went back to the girls on stage and he knew, this was gonna be the best night of the year.

 

 

The night went on, as did their drinking and their good mood. Tony, Darcy, Clint, and Nat had stormed the dance floor sometimes during the tenth and eleventh song and they were excessively dancing at this point. Not every band was a rock band of course, there were slower songs as well, sad songs, love songs, raps, everything was included. Not everything was as good as the first one, but some were even better.

Tony returned to the table, needing something to drink since he had danced for twenty songs straight. It was getting late, there were only about nine bands left before Band Clash would end for tonight. His ballot card was filled with ticks, he already had voted for 30 bands. He was laughing with Bruce over a scientist joke Jane had told which none of the others even got while the next band set up their instruments.

“Hey guys. We're _The Assets_ from _Pierce Corporations_ and this is our song _Falling from the sky_.”

The voice of the singer left him stopping dead in the midst of his sentence as he turned towards the new band. His voice was rough and deep and Tony couldn't help but look up to see who that voice belonged to.

He was a tall guy with his dark hair falling down to his shoulders, wearing some dark make-up that Tony thought suited his eyes quite well. His black trousers were torn and his army boots definitely had seen better days, as had the leather jacket he was wearing over his dark t-shirt. Tony couldn't understand how he could even breath like that since the room was sticky and hot and. Fingerless, black, leather gloves that left the back of his hands free completed the picture.

Tony couldn't help but acknowledge his broad stature and his very well trained body, if the muscles visible through his clothes were anything to go by. He was holding a guitar, playing the first chords, and Tony was stunned.

This sounded _good_.

Actually, it was pretty much his type of music. His heart beat quickened in time as the song sped up and he couldn't take his eyes off that front guy who was doing one hell of a performance.

His voice sounded even better when he was singing, it had just the right amount of roughness so it didn't sound torn but fitted perfectly in the genre. It made him want to dance once again, but that would require stopping to look at the band and he didn't want that. They were five in total, two guitarists – the front guy and another dude with styled, short hair –, a keyboarder with slicked back, dark hair, the drummer – a beautiful girl who definitely knew how to use her drums –, and the bassist, a guy with dyed blond hair, looking like her brother. Fuck, Tony almost tore his ballot card as he ticked the band to get further.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched his friends slowly tick the band as well – Clint drumming frantically on the table -, though Bruce hesitated at first, since he always was careful with music that affected his pulse too much. But Tony was proud of his friend's choice, because this band was simply too good to be left out. That was what he thought at least.

The song was over far too quickly and _The Assets_ left the stage while the club shook from applause. Tony felt only confirmed in his choice, those were his favorite.

“Heaven help me.”, Pepper murmured next to him. “ _Pierce Corporations_ knows how to get a job done. I mean, hell – they were really good.”, she said, looking towards him.

“Yeah. I knew I should have sent that email.”, Tony murmured and Pepper snorted.

“He wouldn't have taken you, you're not good enough.”

“Pepper, stop that. I'm having a moment, don't you see it? Stop ruining my moment.”, he held up his hands to stop her while watching the front guy leave.

 

 

The remaining bands were good, but not good enough. Nat and Clint vanished to dance again, this time accompanied by Darcy and Pepper while Tony stayed upstairs in his seat. After hearing _The Assets_ Tony had to think twice about ticking, because his body was still thrumming with the beat of _Falling from the sky_. No band could best that tonight. It was about a quarter to twelve as the event came to an end. Tony's ears were ringing in the sudden silence after four hours of loud, loud music.

Most of the people went to leave, slipping their ballot cards into the boxes positioned on each side of the door. Bruce, Pepper and Jane went to wait outside as well, while Natasha and Clint were still nowhere in sight, last seen on the dance floor which was just a crowded place now. They probably would meet up outside as well.

Darcy and Tony had been sentenced to bring back their tumblers, so they waited until no one was blocking their way. The club was nearly empty now as Tony placed the tumblers on the counter. Darcy went to the toilet and he ended up leaning against the counter, waiting for her. He needed to suppress a yawn since exhaustion was hitting his body right now and he closed his eyes for a second.

“A double vodka.”

His eyes flew open as he heard the rough voice next to him and he immediately turned his head. _The Assets_ ' front guy was leaning next to him, staring a hole into the barkeeper's neck while waiting for his double shot. He looked even better from up close and seemed a little older than Tony, about around Steve's age.

Tony swallowed. He needed to say something. Really. Something smart. Something cool.

“Hey.”

Yeah. Well done, Stark. You sound like a total idiot. He tried again.

“Uh, great show tonight. Really, man, you rocked this thing.”, he said, but the guy was outright ignoring him. Duh. Rude.

“I mean, this song was great. Haven't heard something as good in a while.” That actually brought him a slight turn of his head as he looked over, just enough to see him. He nodded in acknowledgment. Well, at least there was a reaction. That meant he could just continue speaking.

“I ticked for you, you know. Hope you'll make it 'till the end. You'd really deserve it.” At this, the guy tumped his left hand on the table with a loud bang and turned his head towards Tony, his dark eyes gleaming almost dangerously. Tony looked at him with wide eyes. He waited, for a few seconds they just stared at each other and Tony thought he would either be slapped right now or killed already, but instead, the guy's body relaxed, his hand slipping off the table as his right hand reached for the double shot that was placed in front of him in just that moment.

He downed it in one go.

Tony actually felt intimidated. He had wanted to ask for his name, but couldn't find the courage now, not after this strange display of aggression.

“Hey, James! Where have you been, we're waiting for you!” An older looking man was walking towards them, he looked like being in his late 40th, a smile on his face. He approached the guy – obviously James – and placed a hand on his back, congratulating him for his gig. This time, there was no hand thumping on the table, instead he could see James' lips showing a tiny smile. He felt kinda offended. They walked out, the guy's hand still on James' back and Tony watched them until they were out of sight.

“Woah. Was that Alexander Pierce?”, Darcy asked next to him and Tony turned his head. When did she come back? He didn't know, having been too focused on that guy.

“Well...would make sense.”, he answered. “You done?” Darcy nodded and they wished Stan a good night, exiting the club. The others were waiting for them, clearly exhausted themselves since Clint was carrying Nat on his back and Jane was leaning against Pepper, looking as if she would fall asleep right away. There wasn't much talking on their way back, Bruce was the only one awake enough to be able to converse, but Tony didn't want to, his thoughts were on the front guy of _The Assets_.

They brought Darcy and Jane to their doors, Bruce had insisted on doing so, being too much of a gentleman than leaving two girls walk on their own at night – Steve would be proud – before walking towards the center where they lived. Clint was the one with the longest way and he brought Natasha home, as they split up at a crossroad. Pepper and Bruce accompanied Tony as he made his way to Stark Mansion. At the gate, he turned towards his friends.

“Thanks. This has been great, really, Pep, thanks for that.”, he smiled at his best friend and Pepper smiled back tiredly.

“It's fine, Tony. You'd have gone anyway.”, she waved her hand.

“I guess. But really, you guys are amazing. Do you hear me Brucie? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.”

“I think you had enough alcohol, Tony.”, Bruce said softly, but he smiled. “Go and sleep, yeah? We can talk tomorrow.” Tony nodded. That sounded like a great idea.

“Yeah. Will do. Sleep well. I love you guys, okay? I love you.”, Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to their cheeks which made Pepper laugh and Bruce awkwardly patting his back, before he turned towards the door.

“Night, Tony!”, Pepper waved and Bruce added: “Sleep well.”

Tony waved back, already halfway inside. He closed the door and went to raid the fridge, finding nothing so he decided on a toast. The house was almost silent, but he could hear the TV so he assumed whoever of his parents was still awake, was sitting there, probably nursing a glass of Scotch or Martini. He didn't bother to find out. There was a slip of paper taped to his door, reading _'Phase three isn't working'_ in his father's sharp handwriting and Tony groaned, not wanting to think about this as he ripped it off his door, fumbling with the key until he finally managed to get them into the lock, letting himself inside.

He simply stripped out of his clothes, yawning loudly.

“J, Phase three isn't working. Pin that for me, yeah?”, he murmured, quickly going to brush his teeth before he locked his door again and fell into his bed.

He felt comfortably warm, for once not worrying.

“Night, JARVIS.”, he murmured, a peeping sound answering him. He thought about the strange guy – James – he met today, deciding to find out why he had acted like a total douche while being so different on stage. “Rude.”, he murmured again, too tired to be upset, before finally zoning out, without even a thought about Steve being dead, but instead hearing the song playing in his head.

_“...and we're falling, falling from the sky.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. This is Bucky and Tony and yeah, I wonder if you already know who else is in the band. I was very vague with my description, I know.
> 
> Anyway, I made Clint wear hearing aids even if he doesn't in the movies, but I love Clint being a disabled superhero. He is not deaf here, but isn't hearing well. 
> 
> I had to adjust the timeline to my liking as you have probably noticed, so I could get them all into one class or to similar ages. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and see you in some time, I guess!
> 
> PS: Still looking for a Beta!


	3. Wasn't New York supposed to be a huge city?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony bumps into Bucky literally wherever he goes, Darcy needs help and once again, Bucky proves to be a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> I'm not able to post regularly, my real life just isn't allowing this, but I'll try to post at least twice a month from now on. I can't make any promises though, so you guys just have to stick with that rhythm, I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> Also, this chapter is once again unbetaed, but it will be the last one! The lovely Hawkyrie_SuperSolarStorm agreed on looking through my stuff from now on. Once again, thank you so so much!
> 
> Nothing more to say, so enjoy!

A few days later, Tony plucked his headset into his computer, biting his lip as he eagerly stared at the screen. He didn't know if it would work but he tried this three times every day so maybe, maybe he would succeed this time.

A smile spread on his lips as his skype call was accepted and Steve's face appeared on his screen, a little blurred due to his bad camera, but he could still see his bright grin as the other man adjusted his laptop until he could see Tony perfectly.

 _“Tony!”_ , he exclaimed, seeming just as excited as Tony himself. _“Man, it's so good to see you! How are you? Is everyone alright?”_

“Missed you too, Babe.”, Tony chuckled, winking at his boyfriend. “I'm fine, totally, no worries needed. So is Nat, while Bruce got a little cold two days ago and Clint broke his hearing aid again during PE lesson, so we had to use sign language for the rest of the day, but otherwise, we're good. Duh, his parents need one hell of a insurance company to cover all the costs that boy causes.”, he shook his head while Steve laughed.

_“Oh, don't be like that. He isn't that bad.”_

“Except for the one time where he broke the spotlights. Or that one time where he caused a power blackout because he needed to climb an electricity pylon. Or-”

 _“Okay okay, you're right. He causes a lot of damage.”_ , Steve gave in, a light smile tugging on his lips.

“He does.”

_“Obviously.”_

“So, how is it, that lovely place of Iraq?”

 _“Hot.”_ , Steve said. _“And kinda tense. We're all on edge, but Sam here tries to get us to relax a little.”_ There was a voice from somewhere behind Steve and soon Sam's head was in the picture as well.

_“Hell, we need a little relaxation. We don't have orders yet, so we kinda just sit here and wait. And it drives me crazy when you boys go all broody and dark just because of that.”_

“Kinda see his point here.”, Tony said, while Sam was saluting towards him. “Look, Stevie, try to relax a little. It's not like you're about to get shot any minute.” There was silence for a few seconds. “Is it?” And Tony hated how weak his voice sounded at these little words.

 _“No, no of course not...”_ , Steve said, frowning a little. “They don't know where we are yet, so it is pretty unlikely we get caught in a fight any time soon.” Tony let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding as he nodded.

“Alright. Doesn't sound too bad, Capsicle, does it?”

 _“No, not really.”_ , Steve smiled. _“Anyway...”_ , his smile turned to a grin. _“Sitting around has some perks. Sam here finally got a crush on someone.”_

_“I did not!”_

_“Yes, you did. I totally saw it.”_ , Steve turned towards Tony again. _“He's staring at Riley. Constantly. And he kinda stalks him.”_

 _“I'm not!”_ , Sam complained, shoving at Steve's shoulder.

_“I'm not stalking! And I like boobs!”_

_“And dicks.”_ , Steve deadpanned, though he still blushed a little. _“Besides, you two were showering today. Together.”_

_“We only have one shower!”_

_“And you couldn't wait?”_

_“He invited me!”_

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the little bickering in front of him. Hell, he missed Steve. He missed him so hard it hurt. Just watching him blush because someone might even think about _fondueing_ – something Tony was regularly teasing him with – made him want to kiss him all over again. But then he frowned.

“Wait, you shower together? In one shower?”, he asked, looking at Steve with a betrayed look.

 _“I- I didn't showed with anyone!”_ , Steve was quick to explain himself, holding up his hands.

 _“Oh yeah? And what about you and Thor?”_ , Sam asked, that mean bastard.

 _“Stop it, he'll believe it!”_ , Steve hissed. _“Tony – I really didn't. You know I never would.”_ , he said, his voice soft. Tony tried to look betrayed a few moments longer before he burst into giggles.

“Oh Stevie. I know you never would. You're just...”, he shook his head.

 _“...too cute.”_ , Sam grinned, pinching Steve's cheeks.

 _“Anyway, what's going on back home?”_ , Steve asked after he successfully shoved Sam out of the picture, the other soldier was still whining somewhere in the background.

“Oh, it's fine. Pepper and Nat are doing there best to keep me out of my workshop, Dad's being as charming as ever and oh, guess what, Band Clash has started last Saturday.”, Tony grinned widely, especially as Steve's jaw dropped and he made a whining sound like a kicked puppy.

 _“Not fair! I wanted to see it as well!”_ , he complained, ruffling his hair in frustration.

“Well, not my fault you ran off to fight some terrorists.”, Tony said drily, but leant forwards. “It's amazing as ever. We had so much fun. And there are really good bands this year. I wouldn't be able to decide which his best, but there is this one band, The Assets, and man, you need to hear them. Seriously. It's worth it. You should...jump in a plane, just to be back to hear them.”

 _“You sound like a teenage girl in love.”_ Suddenly Sam was back again.

 _“Are they that good?”_ , Steve asked, surprised.

“Screw you, Wilson. And actually, they are.”, Tony nodded. “Though, the singer is an asshole.”

 _“You know him?”_ , Steve wondered, a light frown on his face.

“Naah, I don't. But I tried to talk to him and he was a total dickhead.”

 _“Oh.”_ , Steve just said, shaking his head.

“What?”

_“Well...Tony...could it be that you just...I mean...”_

“What are you trying to say, Stevie? Come on, spit it out.”

 _“I don't want to insult you, but you kinda are...hard to handle for a stranger. Sometimes?”_ , Steve said carefully. Tony frowned.

“Wow. Look at that. Are you actually saying I'm a difficult person?”, he asked, staring Steve down who was visibly feeling bad, fidgeting on his seat. Then his expression turned into a grin. “Damn right I am. Still. Only because he can't cope with me being a genius doesn't mean he has to act like an assbutt just because I congratulated him.”

 _“He did?”_ , Steve said. _“That's rude.”_ He was wearing that face again that told you that you've been a very bad guy and have totally disappointed Steve Rogers. Suddenly, Tony felt bad for James, even if the guy didn't know Steve was looking like that just because of him.

“Yeah, thought so as well.”, Tony shrugged. “Anyway, I'll most likely see him again in no time, so we will see if he had just a bad day or something.”

 _“I'm sure he had.”_ , Steve smiled. Good old Steve, always believing in the good.

“Well, they're from _Pierce Corporations_. I never heard them before, but they're good.”, Tony said, leaning back.

 _“Pierce Corporations?”_ , Steve asked, looking up. _“I wanted to hear them for a while now. I've met Alexander Pierce a few hours before we went here at the army base, so...he's a good man, Tony. He seems to know how to handle the war. He made the plans for our stay here.”, Steve smiled. “And look at us – we're as safe as we can be, so....”_

“Sounds good, actually. I saw him on Saturday, and James – the singer – smiled as soon as he was here. I guess he's a neat guy.”, Tony nodded. Then he suddenly asked: “Do you think he would take me in if I asked him to?” Steve snorted, shaking his head, and giving him a dry look.

_“No, Tony. You're not good enough.”_

“Why does everyone say that?!”

 

 

It was on Wednesday, that Tony first bumped into him. He and Bruce were shopping, they planned a huge sleepover on Saturday evening after Band-Clash, so they needed to do some grocery shopping because Tony's parents for sure wouldn't do it and Bruce thought it was more fun doing it themselves than just letting the maids do it.

The shop was pretty full and Bruce had difficulties maneuvering the fully laden shopping cart through the aisles while Tony was hopping ahead, placing new things into the cart every few seconds.

Since all his available friends were coming they needed quite a lot of stuff. At moments like this Tony was happy to have an unlimited credit card. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to do that as often as they did.

He was slipping into a new aisle trying to avoid crushing into an elderly couple as he suddenly bumped right into a broad back covered in a black leather jacket. He should have known that this would happen, really.

The guy he ran into stumbled forward trying to catch himself from falling which ended in his right hand smashing a few tomatoes while his left managed to knock over a carton of apples which landed on the floor, sending apples flying anywhere. Tony was sitting on the floor his backside aching from the hard landing.

He immediately started apologizing but the words stuck in his throat as the guy turned around, sending a death glare right at him.

“ _You!_ ”, he exclaimed, scrambling up to his feet as James stared at him, a vein pulsing on his forehead as he visibly tried to control himself.

“I could say the same to you.”, the singer hissed, tomato pieces still dripping from his hand.

“What is it with you?”

“I'm sorry, I _live_ here.”, Tony deadpanned, but actually, he felt a lot worse than he showed. He risked a look behind his shoulder, but Bruce was nowhere in sight. Traitor. He should be here when Tony needed him. He turned back as James didn't say anything.

“I...”, Tony started. “I'll pay for the tomatoes. No problem.” He swallowed. James just snorted.

“Save it.”, he hissed, walking away, his shopping cart standing abandoned in the aisle. Tony stared after him as he pushed past the security and went out.

“What the hell...?”, he murmured, running a hand through his hair. He stood there for a few seconds before Bruce finally got to him, looking at the mess and pulling at his sleeve, urging him to move. They left quickly, Tony paid for the tomatoes as well, staying silent as they walked home.

“Hey...”, Bruce started, looking at him while frowning. “What happened in there?”

“I don't know.”, Tony murmured. “I really have no idea. I ran in that guy and...he was one of The Assets, you know, that band. We had a bad start and...it looks like he hates me now.”, he declared. Bruce cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“He doesn't know you, Tony.”

“Still, he always looks like he is seconds away from strangling me.”

"Who doesn't look like that?!”

“Shut up.”, Tony snorted, biting his lip. “I don't know. It's....it's strange. But I'll get to that guy. He's my project.”

“Your project? Really Tony?”

“Come on, man. I need something to do until Stevie is back. So yeah. My project.”

“Alright. Have fun.”, Bruce hesitated. “Maybe you should try apologizing then.”

“Apologizing?”, Tony frowned, shaking his head. “No way. I didn't do anything wrong. If somebody needs to apologize, then it's him.”

“As you want.”, Bruce sighed. “But don't blame me later...”

 

 

New York was a huge city. Seriously, it was huge. Thousands and thousands of people lived there. So many people to meet, to see, to hide behind.... but for some reason, Tony kept bumping into James. Maybe it was Karma, maybe it was his bad luck, he had no idea. But he couldn't go into his favourite game store without seeing a well known leather jacket, dark strands of hair or a far too familiar death glare.

“Seriously, the guy's everywhere, looking like Grumpy Cat!”, Tony complained one evening after actually managing to sit across from James at Starbucks. “I don't know what to do, it's not even funny anymore.” Pepper sighed, shaking her head.

_“Maybe you two should just talk.”_

“No way! Last time I tried that, he beat up a counter. I won't give him a reason to beat up me this time.”, Tony objected, holding up his hands in defense.

 _“But you'll see him more often now since he is staying in New York for the whole season of Band Clash!”_ , Pepper urged. _“You need to do something.”_

“I noticed that much.”, Tony said, his mood down. He ended the Skype call with his best girl, swirling in his chair. “JARVIS, get me a website which tells me how to deal with murderous, semi-prominent musicians.” The AI beeped and a second later windows popped up on his laptop. Tony stared for a second, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay nope. I'm leaving. I've had enough. And you, JARVIS, google the words sarcasm for me, please. And learn the definition. I'll quiz you on that later.”

With that he stood and went out of his room, ignoring the sounds coming from the workshop upstairs which indicated that his father was home and would probably call him up the second he noticed Tony was as well. He pulled on his jacket and sneakers and then went outside, deciding to find some of his friends to do....yeah, whatever actually.

Tony would be happy with anything.

Since he had talked to Steve, he was constantly thinking about his boyfriend. Missing him was hard. And Tony was afraid to listen radio because he didn't know if he wanted to know what was said about the war in Iraq. He always was afraid to find Steve's name under those of the fallen soldiers. But Steve was only one of his worries.

The second one was his father. Howard wasn't home often, still wasn't, but Tony received more order from him than before. Via mail of course. God forbid if he actually talked to his son. No, Tony wasn't bitter at all. He was worried. Why would his father want him to develop new weapons all out of a sudden? Was this about Steve's division? Did his father know something he didn't?

And the third was James. The musician was constantly on his mind, in his thoughts, even in his memories. He couldn't help trying to figure out what had happened to make him behave the way he did. He had no idea. But something he had noticed as he had run into him:

His whole body was tense.He felt like a time bomb, ready to blow up the moment the right minute came. He didn't know how to act here either.

AndTony hated not knowing.

He had simply walked, not bothering to see where he had gone, until he heard a familiar voice.

No.

 _Not_ _again_.

This couldn't be James. He looked to his left. A CD store. And a black leather jacket. No. Three death glares were enough for this week. So he simply turned on his heal and into the next street he saw, not bothering where he was going as long as he didn't have to see him again, as long as he got away-

“Hey, Tony!” Tony stopped dead in his track, looking back towards the girl waving at him. Darcy picked up speed, grinning widely as she ran towards him before slowing down and stopping right in front of him.

“I knew I saw your beard crossing the street. How's it going?”, she asked, her hand going up her head to prevent her hat from falling off before she pulled it over her ears again.

“Fine. I just....ran away from....some guy....kinda. And you?”, he asked, showing her a tiny smile that really wasn't a smile and Darcy cackled.

“Oh, gotten in trouble again?”

“No, not at all. I just think an assbutt isn't worth my time.”, Tony deadpanned.

“That's the spirit!”, Darcy nodded firmly. Then she looked up. “Who are we talking about?”

“That's not important- forget it.”, Tony murmured, shaking his head. “What are you up to?”

“Shopping.”, Darcy grinned. “I need new Shirts, a jacket or coat, at least three jeans or other trousers-”

“Alright, I got it.”, Tony shrugged, deciding to come with her since he didn't have anything better to do with his day anyway.

They went further into New York's center and Darcy picked one of the more expensive shops to look through the hoodies and shirts there.

“So, are we gonna meet up tomorrow?”, Darcy asked, her dark curls barely visible between all the clothes. Tony was looking for her as well, he had a pretty good taste in clothes and Darcy needed a little more fashion in her life. He pulled out a few pieces – not having to ask for her size since they went shopping at least twice every half year – and added them to the pile already sitting next to her.

“Yep. Same time, same place.”, he nodded, eyeing a plain white shirt critically before dropping it back on it's stack. “Can't miss Band-Clash Round 2. Anyway, who do you think will leave?”, Tony asked. They spent half an hour debating which band would or should leave, to most of them they agreed together, but some actually ended them in heated arguments about pros and cons of each style.

By the time Darcy had at least decided on a few shirts and two hoodies, they had found some kind of a compromise and already bet on a few other outgoings.

“How's Steve?”, Darcy asked while digging through the trousers. She had only met Steve a few times and mostly without his friends, but still she always asked about him whenever Tony wouldn't tell by himself.

“Oh, he's fine. Mostly. Talked to him a few days ago and yeah...guys are having some time off as it seems. Sam has some kind of not-yet-but-soon-to-be boyfriend, Thor is flirting with Steve – in vain of course – and yeah. They hadn't had to fight yet, staying hidden even if I have no idea where or how, but it's Steve and Steve can totally do all this.”, Tony rattled on, not even glancing at the jeans since he was inspecting a Black Sabbath Shirt on the opposite side of the shop.

No way he could sneak off to get it though...Darcy wouldn't let him.

“Well, doesn't that sound good. I mean, at least it means he isn't running around playing target yet. Who knows, maybe they'll send them home before anything can even happen.”, Darcy said light-heartedly, playing another jeans over her arm.

“Yeah, well, otherwise I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten himself shot at already for saving some damn puppy from the street.”, Tony snorted. It was his way of coping with all this. Showering the topic with sarcasm and irony.

“Yes probably. Sounds right like Steve.”, Darcy shrugged, walking over to take his hand and drag him through the store so she could get in one of the changing rooms. Tony waited in front of it, giving her a thumbs up as she came outside, looking far better in her new clothes.

“Yep, you'll take those. Anyway , something seems odd, you know. About this whole mission. I can't pinpoint it, but I'll find out.”, Tony said.

“Why do you think that? Really, are you sure you're not just too overcautious because of Steve?”, Darcy lifted an eyebrow, shooting him a stern look that clearly said 'No bullshitting, Tony!'.

“No, I'm sure!”, Tony said, a little offended at the lack of trust but well, Darcy had a point there. Especially since it wouldn't be the first time Tony would get anxious about something concerning Steve. “I'm sure...”

Or at least he hoped he was. He wasn't sure though, but he decided not to think about it right now and dragged Darcy over to the cashier instead. This should make her shut up for some time. At least about sensitive topics like that.

There were girls in Tony's life, that wouldn't let him pay anything at all. Jane Foster for example. She would never take his money, and if it meant she would have to save her pocket money for weeks and weeks only to be able to buy a new season of Game of Thrones, she would do so. She didn't want to take his money because she said she wasn't his friend so he would buy her something. She didn't want to live off his pocket and most of his female friends, like Pepper or Nat, said the same.

Darcy was no such girl.

She managed to make him pay for all of her clothes and afterwards, as they headed to grab some Cheeseburgers, for their meal as well. And Tony was okay with that.

He knew Darcy loved him just as much as he loved her. He didn't mind spoiling her, spending money on people who were his friends. So Darcy beamed as they exited McDonald's, bags in each of her hands and a Cheeseburger in her mouth, while making their way home. As Tony was dropping her off on her door, she turned towards him, hesitating to go inside.

“So...”, She started, “Who was that handsome guy who stared at you as we went into McD's?”, she asked. “A potential threat to Steve?” Tony stiffened.

Oh come on.

Again?

He sighed heavily and annoyed, shaking his head. “No, just the assbutt I was running from. We have some minor difficulties which for some reason are bothering him enough to kill me with his glares at least once a day.”, Tony said, waving it off.

“I thought I knew him.”, Darcy mused, looking at him with a considering look which made Tony decide to tell her right out before she would fine out herself and then search revenge in such a terrible way only few people would be able to bear.

“You did.”, he said cautiously. “He's the frontman of The Assets If you remember.”

“Of course I do:”, Darcy said, gasping a little. “So you guys were talking?”

“Not really. It was actually me talking and him beating up a table.”, Tony said drily and Darcy giggled.

“This is hilarious. And not at all surprising. So, if you see him tomorrow...?”

“...I will try and be nice. Got it. You're not the first one to say that."

“I bet.”, Darcy snorted. “Anyway, have a good night, Tony. I need to go now, mother's waiting and more importantly: Dinner is waiting.”, Darcy said and Tony nodded, wishing her a good night. He was halfway down to the fence gate as Darcy called his name.

“Hey, Tony! I forgot to ask”, she started, walking back to him, already only in socks. “if you are very busy these days? A friend of mine, you know her, Rebecca Barnes who sits right behind you in Chemistry, needs someone who'd do some tutoring with her. She fears she won't make it in Chemistry this time, so she needs someone who knows what he's talking about. I asked Bruce first, but he says his schedule is rather full since obviously him and Jane are soon starting to date, so I thought about you. What do you mean?”

Tony blinked for a few seconds, then scratched the back of his neck, checking his own schedule in his head.

“Uh...sure. Why not. Should be fun.”, he said and Darcy grinned widely, clapping her hands together.

“Great!”, she exclaimed. “So I'll give you her phone number and then you guys can rule this out yourself.”, Darcy said, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers until Tony gave her his phone. She quickly unlocked it – of course Darcy had learnt his PIN at some point... - and out in Rebecca's contact information before handing it back. “Here. Write her, she's already a little anxious about it.”, she winked.

“Sure, will do.”, Tony assured her, though he still felt a little surprised at that, putting his phone away with automatic movements. “Night, Darcy.”, he murmured, waving a little awkwardly and then turned around, vanishing in the general direction of his own mansion.

 

 

Saturday night was as great as expected. Four bands had been kicked out so far and Tony felt a certain thrill running through his body as soon as The Assets played again. The music was just as he had expected or even better and Tony had dutifully recorded the songs he liked, so Steve could hear them in his bleak military camp. Once again they got cards to tick their favourite bands on, this time having even lesser votes to give. But it didn't matter, Tony was damn sure that at least The Assets would get enough votes to get quite far. He just knew they would.

“You know, maybe you really should apologize.”, Pepper suddenly said from the side as Tony watched James leave the stage. “Buy him a drink or something.” But Tony just shook his head, a stubborn expression on his face.

“I didn't do anything wrong. I apologized for the supermarket accident but that's all. Everything else is on him.” Pepper just sighed in annoyance.

“For a genius, some times you're amazingly stupid.”, she deadpanned before turning around and heading for the dance floor. Tony thought about her words for the rest of the concert but he was pretty sure that Pepper wasn't only exaggerating, she also wasn't right.

Tony didn't need to apologize.

Really.

He shook his head once more, noticing that he had developed a small headache from thinking so hard. This time he volunteered to bring back their empty drinks, purposely wasting time until the club was almost empty before he smiled at Stan, leaning against the counter while the old man was putting away the bottles.

“A double vodka, please.”, a gravely voice sounded next to him, just as Tony had expected. He looked up, but James didn't seem to notice him yet, too focused on getting the alcohol into his system. As Stan reappeared with his drink, Tony stared at the clear liquid for a moment.

“That's on me.”, he blurted out, surprising not only James and Stan, but himself just as well.

“What?”, James asked – well at least this time he spoke with Tony – and was about to lower his drink as if he didn't want it anymore if it was from Tony.

“It's.....it's an apology.”, Tony murmured, not really knowing what to say so he did what he did best: Acting and improvising. “For...the supermarket accident. And actually, for upsetting you last Saturday.”

James stared at him, those clear eyes staring holes in his skull and Tony suddenly found it very difficult not to fidget but instead keep his cool. At least on the outside. Then James slowly nodded, raising the drink again and downing it once more in one go and Tony let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

“Alright. Apology accepted.”, the older man said, looking down at him. “Actually...maybe I overreacted a little. I was just....nervous.” The explanation sounded flat to Tony but it was better than nothing.

“Sure. I understand that. Really, no problem. I just was wondering what I did and-”, he started, but James interrupted him with a lightly raised voice.

“Thanks for the drink, I appreciate that, but you should stay away from me.” Now it was Tony's turn to stare.

“What?”, he asked. James looked at him, his eyes hard as steel and kinda defensive as he stared him down once more.

“Leave me alone.”, he said, emphasizing every word. Tony was gaping at him. He couldn't really believe that. Who did that guy think he was?

“What makes you think I would even want to do more with you?”, he snapped back, his voice all sharp and James frowned at that.

“Well, you keep following me.”

“Following you? In which world are you living in? I will happily repeat myself again: _I live in this town_. So if you're bothered by my presence, I suggest you move your ass out of here.”, Tony deadpanned, glaring back up at James. For a few seconds they just glared at each other, neither of them saying a word to break the tension.

“Hey James!”, a voice suddenly interrupted their staring contest, cutting through the tension like a knife cut through butter and all out of a sudden that feeling that had held Tony at his place was gone and he turned around just in time to see the blond-dyed bassist come over. “Alexander is looking for you. I guess he wants to celebrate a little.”, the boy said, an eastern Europe accent in his voice. He was obviously younger than James, maybe around Tony's age, had a lean but muscled body and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Tony liked him from the spot.

“Thanks, Pietro.”, James murmured. “I'll be over in a second.”, he said, shooting one last glare at Tony.

“Who's that? A friend of yours?”, Pietro smiled at Tony, extending a hand, but James smacked it away.

“No.”, he just growled before he stormed off and through the back doors which fell shut with a loud noise. Pietro and Tony both stared after him.

“Man he has a temper...”, Pietro murmured, shaking his head. “I'm sorry for that. He's quite...difficult. But a neat guy.”, he said, turning towards Tony with a half smile. “Anyway, I was about to introduce me: I'm Pietro. It's nice to meet you.”, he nodded, shaking Tony's hand.

“I'm Tony. Nice...to meet you too. Is he always like that?”, Tony frowned, not taking his eyes off the door.

“Well, no. Mostly he's cool. But look, I gotta go now. I hope I'll see you around next week?”, the boy grinned, winking at him before he turned with a wave, walking off as well, vanishing through the same door as James had and Tony was left standing there and wondering about what the fuck had just happened.

He was deep in his thoughts as he payed for the double shot and made his way outside, not bothering to answer Pepper's or Bruce's almost worried questions. Maybe he should just let it be. Maybe James wasn't worth the effort.

But then again, when did Tony Stark ever give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully come sooner, but once again, no promises. I wanted to thank all those who commented ot kudoed my story - really, you guys are great! Thanks!


	4. Chemistry and Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Rebecca in chemistry and Bucky makes an unexpected appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Anyone still reading this?  
> Shortly after posting Chapter 3, some personal problems occured which kicked me out of writing for a few months. I'm only coming back now, and I really hope you can forgive me for putting you on hold for so long.  
> But there really was no way for me to write. Anyway, I got most of it solved now and I decided I'd try it again, hopefully it will work from here.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems a little out of character - I was out of writing for too long and now I hope I won't be too bad in finding my way back in. Please, if there are some major things that annoy you, write me a comment so I can fix it or think about it in the next chapter!  
> This is important for me to know, especially after being absent for so long.

On Sunday afternoon Tony looked down at his phone, checking if he was standing in front of the right address. He had written with Rebecca who seemed really desperate for help and so Tony had agreed on coming over on Sunday to help her with her studies.

It wasn't as if he had something better to do.

After that disastrous encounter on Band-Clash the day before, he had decided that he needed something else to think about. And that he definitely needed a day off from James. And really, he wouldn't meet the guy if he was helping a fellow student, would he?

So he reached out and rang the bell, waiting a little nervous in front of the small flat, wondering who'd want to live in a place as cheap as...that. Not that he had something against people who weren't swimming in money like himself, but honestly. The outside of the house the flat was in had brickstone walls and the door was wooden and old, certainly not strong enough to keep out any unpleasant company – but really, nobody would break in anyway, it was clear that nothing in there was worth stealing. 

The inside didn't look any better at all. The paint was peeling off the walls in long stripes and the ceiling was wet in the corners. It practically reeked of decay and mold. Tony scrunched up his nose as he looked at what he thought was already black spots in a corner, as the door was opened. Quickly he hid his distaste under a charming smile, not wanting Rebecca to see his former expression.

“Oh hey Tony. You're early.”, she said, with a surprised smile. Tony looked at his watch. Really, he was five minutes early, something that usually didn't occur. 

“Yeah well...Happy drove me, so I guess we were faster than expected.”, he shrugged. His intention had been to be fashionably late as always, but somehow he hadn't counted his new driver's love for speed into the equation. Well, it didn't matter. Now he was here, so they could very well start already.

“Uh...thank you, for agreeing to help me.”, Rebecca said and stepped back, bidding him into the flat. Tony was halfway afraid that the interior would be as disastrous as the exterior, but he relaxed as soon as he got a glimpse of the living room. It was nice, homely even. The furniture looked worn, but not damaged, just like it had already seen a small child gnawing on the wooden legs of a chair or re-painting the leather parts of the couch with a marker. 

The TV was small, but not ancient and everything was laid out with fluffy carpets of all sizes. Flowers were set on the window sills and a fruit bowl on the counter that separated the tiny kitchen from the living room. 

And on top of all, the room was definitely dry and well aired, the flowers giving a sweet aroma into the air which mixed nicely with the smell of wood and leather. Tony instantly liked it. He smiled as he followed Rebecca into the living room, where she had already set up her chemistry book and folder on the table, as well as a teapot and two mugs. 

“I don't know what you like to drink, so I just made my favorite brand of tea.”, she said, only a little shy as she tugged her dark hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, I don't mind. I mean, tea's good.”, Tony nodded. There was an awkward silence as Rebecca poured them tea, but Tony refused to let himself being dragged into the awkwardness and instead studied the girl in front of him.

Rebecca Barnes was definitely beautiful. Or at least she would be if it wasn't for the three long, ugly scars that marred the right side of her face, one ending right under the collar of her t-shirt. Tony didn't know how it had happened, how she came to those scars, he just knew that it was a pity. Because her dark brown locks looked beautiful, falling over her shoulder and her sea green eyes had a depth to them which he actually found interesting. Her face was delicate, but strong, giving her an air of being unbreakable. She was about his height, thin, but not too thin to have developed quite nicely. 

Tony quickly looked away as he found her looking back up at him, but then smiled at her. “Well now. Darcy said you need help in chemistry?”

“Yeah.”, she nodded, visibly relaxing at his casual tone. “I mean, I came by okay last year, but this year Mr. Ross is killing me. Really. He's _running_ through the curriculum and I kinda...stepped out of it in like the second lesson.”, she answered, gesticulating with her hands. Tony nodded slightly, his eyes trained on the book page she had opened while talking. 

“Yeah I know, he's a dick sometimes.”, he answered. “I guess he thinks that whoever can't follow him shouldn't be in his class at all. Bruce doesn't like him either and that means something.” Rebecca snorted a laugh, nodding.

“Oh, you're so right. I bet he wished he could teach at an university where all those masterminds would kiss his ass to hear one of his lessons.”, she said, shaking her head. “I'll never get why he's teaching at our High School. I mean, he hates teenagers and you can't tell me he's here for the pay.”

“Maybe they didn't want him in the university after all.”, Tony shrugged. “I'm glad we didn't have him before though. Imagine having to go through two years with him.” Rebecca chuckled.

“I really pity Betty right now.”, she grinned, before they both turned towards the book. 

“So, wanna get started?”, Tony asked, clapping his hands together as he looked at the girl. Rebecca nodded.

“We should.”, she nodded, but then hesitated. “Uh, Tony...? I don't know if Darcy told you, but...I really can't pay for private tutoring, so...”, she said, blushing out of embarrassment – or so Tony thought.

Tony shook his head at that. “You know what – just let me stay for dinner and I'm good.”, he joked, winking at her. Rebecca smiled, clearly relieved as she nodded, before they went on to chemistry.

 

Trying to get someone else to understand a subject really wasn't as simple as Tony had thought it would be. With new found respect for Coulson and every other teacher in the universe, he leant back into the soft cushions, about three hours later. 

It wasn't that Rebecca was dumb or something. Oh no, Tony had found her quite smart, she quickly picked up on things – as soon as he managed to explain them to her without stuttering or getting too far off topic. This had happened about a thousand times during the first hour and every time Tony noticed the big question mark practically bouncing off of her head, he had started at the very beginning again.

But as they hit the second hour, Tony had finally found a way to explain things without slipping into lingo. He was by no means an expert in chemistry – that was Bruce to you – but he knew his way around elements and chemical equations good enough to hit the highest grade in every test without really having to study for them. Still, he hadn't known he was that obvious above the average, and for the first time found that fact to be bothersome rather than a reason to be proud. 

Still, in the end, Rebecca had seemed to grasp most of what Tony tried to teach her and she looked considerably happier than she had when he first entered the flat. Admittedly, she was really good company as well. Whenever they had a little tea-and-cookies-break, he had found out that she wasn't only smart, but had a good taste in music as well. She had laughed about his jokes and genuinely teased him back and Tony really found that despite all the school work, he had a really good time with her. 

It was already getting dark outside when Tony reached over to the paper on which Rebecca had just finished the equations he had given her as an exercise and his eyes flew over the page as he heard the sound of a motorcycle stopping in front of the house. He didn't look up though – it was probably a neighbor – but registered Rebecca standing and walking towards the front door. He got out his pen and marked the parts where she had made mistakes, mildly wondering if it was her mother or father that just opened the front door, not really paying attention to whoever just entered the house.

“Hey Jimmy.”, he heard Rebecca's voice, muffled somewhat from behind the closed living room door. “Glad you could make it to dinner.”

“Wouldn't leave you hangin', Rikki.”, a male voice responded that sounded remotely familiar, but Tony couldn't place it yet. “I brought flowers for mom.” There was silence, before Rebecca answered, sounding upset for some reason.

“You know I hate it when you buy something of _his_ money!”, she hissed at him. Probably her brother from the sound of it. Now Tony got curious and he lowered the paper somewhat, frowning as he now intently listened in.

“I didn't _buy_ them.”, her brother responded, sounding annoyed. “I picked them on the way. Right out of the central park.” Another silence, then Rebecca giggled.

“You're an idiot, Jimmy. Anyway, give them to her later, she's asleep. Or at least she was.” Noises coming from the door, 'Jimmy' obviously shed his jacket. “Oh, I meant to tell you...a classmate's here. He's helping me with my chemistry studies.” The noises stopped again.

“Really? Do you need money?”

“Keep it, he helps me for free. And he definitely doesn't need money. I'm paying him in dinner this time, so be nice. I really don't need any 'protective big brother' moments.”

“Oh come on, I'm not that bad.”

“You are.”

“Okay, maybe I am. I promise I'll behave. Can we go in now? I'm starving and I brought groceries. From _my_ money, promise.” There was another silence and Tony quickly lifted the pen over the paper again, making the last of his notes, while the door opened. 

“Hey Tony, this is my brother, James. Jimmy, this is-”

“You?!” There was so much malice in that voice that Tony almost dropped the pen as he looked up, right into James' angry and disbelieving face. Tony's jaw dropped as well as he watched the singer of _The Assets_ stand in the door, a bag of groceries in one hand, the flowers in the other, his hair mussed from being pressed down by his helmet. 

“I swear I don't do this on purpose!”, he finally got out as soon as he had found his words again. “I really didn't know, I swear. I was just...helping out.” He slowly rose to his feet, his hands held up in a placating gesture. He couldn't look away from the ice cold stare directed at him.

Rebecca looked between the two of them and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I take it you two know each other.”, she said.

“Yes.”, Tony said, at the same time as James barked out “No!”. They looked at each other again and Tony sighed. “Barely.”, he then decided on. “I watched him on band-clash and we ran into each other a few times. Somehow I upset him and now he hated my guts.”, he summarized while James turned his head away, seeming almost uncomfortable. Rebecca looked at her brother incredulously. 

“So my brother has been an asshole again.”

 _Yes. So much yes._ “Uh, I wouldn't say it that way...”, Tony started, somehow not thinking things would get better if he told James right in the face what an asshole he was, but Rebecca obviously had none of that reservations.

“Seriously, what's wrong with you?”, she asked him, frowning and placing her hands on her hips, looking like the epitome of a disappointed mother. Now James really looked uncomfortable. Ha. He deserved it. 

“It's nothing.”, he bit out, clutching the bag tighter until his knuckles went wide. Tony watched that, remembering the time James had beaten up the counter because he was upset.

“You know, maybe I should go. Rebecca, I'll just get back to you about another meeting-”, he glanced at James, and holy hell he wished he hadn't, that glare should murder him right now, “-or maybe not. Thanks anyway for the cookies and the tea, I'll just-”

“No, you stay.”, Rebecca said, her voice clear as she whipped around to him. “I promised you dinner and you'll get dinner.”, she said with enough vigor that Tony simply nodded. “And you”, she turned around to her brother. “You pull your head out of your ass and be nice. Tony's been helping me all day and he really doesn't have to. So stop being a dick and get the hell into a shower.”, she glowered at him and pointed toward the little bathroom. James looked at her for a moment, before nodding sharply, turning on the spot. He placed the flowers on the kitchen counter, before leaving.

As the door closed behind him, Rebecca visibly deflated. “Oh dear, that was close.”, she murmured, turning around to Tony who was still gaping at the fact that the guy just...let himself being ordered around by his little sister. But then again, Rebecca had looked positively terrifying.

“Wow.”, he murmured. “You really should talk to Nat. I bet you'd love each other.”, he said, blinking at her. Rebecca laughed at that, running a hand through her hair as she took the grocery back James had left on the floor. 

“Natasha Romanoff? Yeah, I got the vibe that she kicks ass.”, she smiled, half turning towards Tony. “Come help me with dinner, will you?”, she asked and Tony followed her, though he looked at the stove a little cautiously.

“You're not planning on actually make me cook, do you?”, he asked. Rebecca frowned at him, halting her movements as she had started putting the groceries away.

“Why not? Isn't that something you do?”, she asked and Tony could hear the accusation from her voice. He sighed internally. Really, he hoped people wouldn't always reduce him to his wealth.

“That isn't it. It's more that I am terrible in the kitchen.” Now she just looked at him with that deadpan look that said he shouldn't be such a sissy. Tony frowned. “Well, it's your kitchen. But don't tell me I didn't warn you, afterwards.”

“Oh come on.”, Rebecca said disbelieving. “You can't be that bad.”

“You have no idea...”, Tony murmured, but got to work nonetheless.

 

Half an hour later Rebecca was laughing hysterically as Tony tried everything to extinguish the fire in the pan. He hadn't even noticed it, only after the smell of burned bacon hit his nose. 

“Stop laughing and help me!”, Tony almost panicked, because really, why was there no fire extinguisher when he needed one? And damnit the pan just burned and burned and he didn't know what to do! How did you extinguish fire that came from too hot fat? He had learnt it, somewhere in his brain that knowledge was saved, but he had never needed it before and in his panicking state he just couldn't think. Rebecca was no help as she was now doubling over, trying to get enough air in her lungs, both the smoke and her laughing almost bringing her down on the floor from the lack of oxygen. Tony was still jumping from one foot on the other in front of the burning pan, he was halfway tempted to just drown it in the sink until it stops burning, as a big hand shot out, turning down the stove and pulling the pan away from the hot plate. 

Tony glanced up and looked at James, his hair still wet, but pulled from his face in a messy bun, his face completely lacking any emotions as he slammed the lid on the pan, keeping the flames in the pan and the air out of it. Silence stretched as everyone stared at the pan. After a few minutes, James carefully lifted the lid again, but nothing but more smoke came out of the pan. With a sigh, he put the lid on the pan again, before turning to open the window to let out the smoke and the terrible stench. 

Rebecca was sitting on the floor, heaving for air as she had buried her grinning face in her hands. Tony was still staring at the pan, dumbfounded, and James ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well.”, Tony started first, “That was educational.” 

At this, Rebecca was sent right back into a giggling fit and even James' lips lifted into the hint of a grin.

“Really, what the hell did you do?”, he asked Tony, leaning against the window.

“I was just frying bacon.”, he said honestly, still looking somewhat lost at the pan. “I guess I was too slow to dim the heat...or something.” James looked at his sister.

“Really? You let an amateur cook on his own on this shitty excuse of a stove?”, he asked, kicking at said shitty excuse. Rebecca looked up at her brother, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“In my defense...I didn't know he was that bad.”

“Hey, I warned you!”, Tony quickly pointed out. “I can't even cook water!” Rebecca looked at him, once more wearing that incredulous expression.

“You're a _genius_.”, she said.

“In engineering!”, Tony exclaimed. “In IT! Look, I can build you a _Stark Industries_ 6755 Chester missile from the scraps, or program your computer to go completely on voice command in a few hours, but I cannot cook, okay?”

“Wait”, James interrupted him, a frown on his face. “ _Stark Industries?_ ”

“Yeah. You know, that big terrifying looking building where the world's best weapons are manufactured?”, Tony deadpanned, but James just looked at him, understanding dawning on his face.

“You're Tony Stark.”, he said in a strange voice.

“Yeah, live in living color.”, Tony mock-bowed. “Did you just realize that now, buddy?” 

James stared at him, his face displaying various emotions in a quick follow. Surprise, disbelief, realization and then some kind of pained resignation, before he shook himself out of it. Tony thought this was the oddest reaction he had ever seen towards his name.

“Jimmy? You okay?”, Rebecca asked as well, of course she had also noticed her brother's strange behavior. James just sighed and waved his hand, nodding. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just surprised. I didn't know you'd get Tony Stark to help you in chemistry.” Tony tried not to be offended by that.

“Hey, I _can_ be a nice guy. You know that, I tried.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Besides”, Rebecca chimed in, “I'm friends with a friend of his, Darcy Lewis.” At that, James smirked at his sister. 

“Clever girl.”

“Hey! I didn't use her for this.”

“Maybe not intentionally.”, James ruffled her hair and then turned to Tony, offering him a small grin as well. “Anyway, you're not setting foot in this kitchen again. Move your ass to the sofa or something, I'll help Rikki here.”

Tony was surprised at the change in behavior, but on the one hand, this was usual for people whenever they heard about his name, always trying to kiss up to him. On the other hand, James really wasn't the type for that. It was strange, Tony couldn't put his thumb on it yet. But then again...how well did he know James? The guy was still a closed book for him.

 

In the end, they had spaghetti. It was quickly decided after the first try of something with meat had gone to hell and back, that nobody could do something wrong with spaghetti. Obviously James wasn't the best in the kitchen either, but still a lot better than Tony was.

He had tried to be useful in setting the table and getting the cheese out of the fridge, but otherwise he had just watched the sibling work, listening to them bickering. Somehow now James seemed a lot less frightening and kind of more human.

“So”, Tony started as he chewed down a mouthful of spaghetti. “Rikki?”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Jimmy's idea here.”, she ellbowed her brother in the side, making him wince. “In school they started to call me Becky and I was really annoyed by that. So one day he just started calling me Rikki, something I found a lot better, and it kinda stuck. Besides, it goes well with his nickname.”

“Which one, Jimmy?”, Tony asked. James snorted, but kept his mouth shut.

“Yeah, that one, and the other one that I refuse to call him.”

“Why?”, Tony asked, and Rebecca smirked. 

“Because I know I can annoy him by calling him Jimmy or Jimbo.”

“Jimbo, I like that.”, Tony chuckled and James shot him a dirty look. 

“Oh no, you won't.”, he stated, looking up at him with an exasperated look. Tony grinned. That look he knew too well, it was practically designed just for him.

“Why not, Jimbo? I think it's fitting. You really look like a Jimbo. And I sure as hell won't call you James. I don't do full names, I only do nicknames. Well, except for short ones, like Darcy and Bruce.”

“James isn't longer than Bruce.”, James said dryly, but Tony only waved his hand dismissively. 

“No, but Bruce doesn't have any good nicknames, James has. So Jimbo it is.” 

James groaned, then hesitated.

“Call me Bucky.”, he said finally, leaning back. Tony looked at him.

“Bucky.”, he repeated, his eyebrows raised. “Bucky, really? I mean, it's really fitting, I can see it fits you very well. But how the hell does someone come from James to Bucky?”

“That's because it doesn't come from James.”, James – Bucky – simply said. “It comes from my middle name.”

“What's your middle name then?”, Tony asked, taking a sip from his tea. 

“Buchanan.”

The tea came right back out of his nose. 

“You've got to be kidding me.”, he coughed as he wiped his face from the mess.

Bucky just rolled his eyes.

“No, really. You're named 'James Buchanan Barnes'? Where are we, in the 40th?”, Tony asked. 

“Oh come on, it's not that bad. She's named Rebecca Iphigenia Barnes.”, Bucky pointed at his sister who gaped at him. 

“You promised not to tell anyone!” 

Tony looked between both of them. “You're really meaning this. Oh my god. And suddenly my parents seem so incredibly generous for naming me Anthony Edward.”, he murmured, shaking his head. “Iphigenia. Buchanan.”, he couldn't help but snort another laugh. “This is too good. Rikki, this will so find its way into the school magazine.” 

Rikki's head snapped around as she glared at him. 

“You wouldn't dare!”, she hissed at him, but Tony just grinned widely and shoved another fork full spaghetti into his mouth, chewing slowly. “Tony, no! I warn you! I'll chop your balls off with a kitchen knife!”

“See, and that's the reason you still don't have a boyfriend.”, Bucky murmured, that smirk back on his face. 

“Jimbo, you're such an asshole-!” Tony leant back and watched them argue again. He didn't know when, but some time during the evening he had relaxed again. Bucky Barnes was so completely different from the James he had met two weeks ago. He was funny, in a dry sort of way, and his eyes were twinkling with mirth whenever he teased his sister. 

Tony also noticed how relaxed he looked, so different from the tension that had seemed to have taken over his body completely at Marvel's. It felt nice, sitting at the old wooden table, eating homemade spaghetti with the siblings. It kind of reminded him on whenever he was around Clint and Natasha. They behaved in a similar way...which was really strange now, that he thought about it. He had always thought Clint and Natasha were in love or fuck buddies or whatever and oh god he really didn't want to think about Bucky and Rikki that way, that was just so so wrong.

 

They had somehow ended up in front of the TV, watching some really bad horror flick. Rebecca and Tony were perched on the couch, while Bucky was sitting on the ground, one leg stretched out the other pulled to his chest as he leant against the armrest on Tony's side. 

Tony had once more found out he liked Rebecca, as she stayed completely unfazed around all the blood and screaming, shaking her head about both the dumbness of the people in the movie but the producers as well.

“Honestly, just no!”, she said at the moment, gesticulating wildly towards the TV. “Don't go into that room alone girl, are you dense or something? She's practically screaming 'Please kill me'! The ghost must laugh her ass off, but then again, she always only has one emotion as it seems. Oh dear lord. If this were the Winchesters, the case would be solved in about the first twenty minutes. It was so obvious.”

At this, Tony looked up. “Wait. You watch Supernatural?”, he asked, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, of course.”, Rebecca said casually, keeping her eyes on the screen. “No, you idiot don't- of course and now you're screaming like the ghost is such a great surprise. Oh heaven help me...”

“No no, wait a minute – I didn't know that. Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I didn't know it would interest you.”, Rebecca said, turning around to face Tony finally as she shrugged. “I mean, yeah I guess I'm all...crazy about it. But usually people don't want to know that I'm a fan of that series. They rather hear me tell about my dancing or...I don't know, cooking.”, she rolled her eyes. Tony frowned.

“Her last two dates.”, Bucky said helpfully. 

“Oh.”, Tony nodded at that.

“Yeah, guys obviously don't like Nerd girls.”, Rebecca sighed.

“They do.”, Tony objected. “Most are just too stereotyped to admit it. But honestly, a girl who likes the Winchesters? And for more than just their good looks? That's awesome.”, he exclaimed, grinning widely at her.

“You're saying that now.”, Rebecca grumbled, but Tony would have none of that.

“You'll see. You know what – why don't you come over next week and we watch the episode together? I usually watch it with Pepper, but I'm sure she doesn't mind you tagging along.”

“Pepper Potts? The school prefect Pepper Potts watches Supernatural?”, Rebecca asked, her eyes going wide.

“Oh hell she does.”, Tony grinned. “Swoons all over Dean. Really, you should hear her talking about his green eyes, it's hilarious. Ah, but you will. This Thursday, right? Come over. Right after school, I'll just pick you up.”

“What, but-”

“Nah, you can't say no. It's already decided. Great you like the idea!”

Rebecca looked at the ceiling in exasperation as if praying for patience while Bucky snickered quietly, but she didn't object. Tony grinned to himself. This was going to be one hell lot of fun.

He just hoped Pepper wouldn't be too annoyed that their Pepperony time was interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I know, it's shorter compared to the last two chapters. But one step at a time, right?
> 
> Besides, this scene was supposed to be just that - a scene. But somehow it evolved and I really like it because it gave me the chance to give you a first and hopefully good look at both Bucky and Rikki. This is actually an important chapter since it starts the whole Bucky and Tony conversations and so I hope I got this right and didn't screw up too badly.
> 
> Well, if you have time, please leave me a kudo or more importantly, comment, it'd really help me improve my writing so at least it'll go back to where it was before the long gap.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll hopefully see you around for the next chapter! 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post this, but I'll try not to keep you waiting for almost a year again. I can't promise anything further though.
> 
> Ah yes, about my fixation on Supernatural - I needed them to have a series they could watch (and bond over) and since I love Supernatural, I just picked this one. Deal with it.
> 
> PS: Yes, live in living color was a 'Catch me if you can' reference.


	5. A Playground for Masterminds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky spend some quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> A late happy holiday and happy new year to all of you!  
> For all who have been waiting for this chapter, I apologize. I had it completely typed by 2 weeks after my last update, but really, Christmas is stressy and so both me and my Beta - who deserves the greatest thanks for picking through my mess! - didn't have much time for re-reading the whole thing.  
> I wanted to post it on Christmas, but I broke up with my longtime boyfriend only shortly after so you might understand that I just haven't been in the mood.
> 
> Now I'm fine though and I hope I'll have time to quickly write down the next chapter, so stay tuned! :) 
> 
> Thanks to all who have commented and kudoed my work! It really means so much to me, especially those encouraging words I get!
> 
> I'm shutting up now, so...enjoy! :)

Being friends with Rebecca Barnes proved to be far better than Tony thought. She was a remarkably quick witted and befriended Natasha easily – what was actually really frightening. Rikki had been some kind of shadow so far to the loud and cheerful duo of Jane and Darcy, always there without ever being noticed. But this changed the moment Tony first invited her to their table at lunch.

Rebecca was just the right mix of nerdy and confident. She couldn't really be considered a lady but too girly to be tomboyish. Tony could see that Nat was instantly smitten with her, the second Rebecca bested her in cheating in a poker game and so she insisted on Rebecca joining them the next Saturday at Band-Clash and the Sleepover they had planned. But while Rebecca had been in high spirits while eating with them, that faded to discomfort when she was asked that question.

“I promised my brother to not come to his performances”, she reluctantly admitted, playing with a strand of her dark hair. “He doesn't like to be watched by friends or family, and I respect that.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at that. “Why, is he shy or something? Thinks the dark badboy could be embarrassed by his little sister?”, he snorted and Rikki glowered at him.

“No, it's not like that. I think he just tries to keep me out of this life as good as possible. You know, he never wants me to visit him. I only see him when he comes over at weekends.”, she explained, before sighing. “He can be a little...overprotective.” She shrugged. Clint laughed at that, rolling his eyes.

“I really want to witness that”, he grinned, “I can just imagine him scowling at everyone from up the stage and then blushing and flustering when he sees his baby sister in such a depraved environment.”

“Don't let Stan hear you called his club 'depraved'”, Nat smirked at him. “He might not be as lenient as after the thing with the spotlights.”

“Spotlights?”, Rebecca asked curiously, which prompted Natasha to give a lively narration of how Clint once climbed the spotlights because he was too hyperactive to sit still and have a second thought about the idea. It was full of embarrassing details including the complete lecture Clint had gotten from Stan and the week Clint had to work in the Club in penance. Clint took it in stride , once more being the cause of laughter. The tips of his ears still blushed a little.

They eventually settled on Rebecca not going to the club, but coming to Bruce' afterwards so they could have their sleepover. 

To be honest, Tony was proud of his friends. He hadn't thought that Nat or Bruce opened that easily to strangers. But Nat had actually punched a guy in the face as he laughed about the scars in Rikki's face. He was very proud of her. And even though Pepper had originally frowned about having their Supernatural night interrupted – it was at Pepper's this time – she soon realized the worth of having another girl swooning over the boys with her, in a way Tony just never could.

So all in all, Tony's week had been more than great, especially now that he didn't have to flee from the glares of dark, grumpy musicians.

In fact, Tony hadn't seen Bucky at all since last Sunday. 

That was soon to change, though. 

 

It was a Friday afternoon that Tony found himself angrily stomping towards the old playground. He was glared at the leaves which stuck to his shoes with each step he took. He glared at the few trees lining the way he was walking on. He even glared at the birds which dared to sing so happily, it seemed almost mocking. 

The reason for his bad mood was his father.

Howard had actually decided to pay him a visit today. He had told Tony that as the son of one of the most important people in America, he would have to attend one of those fancy dinner parties all the important and pompous men of the country loved so much. 

He wouldn't take no for an answer, firmly reminding him that one of the two reasons he was still allowed to be in _High School_ was Howard's generosity. He loved to remind Tony that if everything had gone his way, Tony'd be already studying IT – which would be appropriate for someone with his IQ and honestly, why did Tony turn down the scholarship anyway, he could be graduating this year. Which led to Tony telling him he'd graduate anyway, just in High School, which made Howard just the more angry. And of course he also loved to remind him of the second reason: the contract he had signed a few years ago, which actually made him compensate for his gross waste of intelligence through honest work at Stark Industries and being a good boy who doesn't object.

This conversation left Tony feeling trapped and used all over again, showing him that he as a son was just an inconvenience for Howard, just a tool to use and while Tony would rather rip out all his fingernails than admit how horrible it felt, the smug look on Howard's face told him that the man knew exactly what his words did to Tony. Or maybe he was just happy about his victory. If Howard Stark could ever be happy, Tony wouldn't know, because he's never even seen the man smile.

Tony got even more miserable as Howard told him the meeting was on a Saturday in three weeks time. Because of course those big and important men had to meet exactly when Tony wanted to do important things – namely going to Band-Clash. It would ruin his whole weekend and in the end Tony would drink a few too many cocktails, end up roaring drunk, ditch school on Monday and probably be picked up by the police again for underage drinking. Been there, done that, always fun. 

Sometimes Tony wondered when it had gone wrong. But that left the impression that it had ever been right in the first place. Which had never been the case, because he couldn't recall a single time he had felt like he made Howard proud. Maybe he had managed to meet some of his lower expectations, like when he got a science award in elementary school, or when he had built DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. But Tony had long since accepted that he'd never be good enough for Howard Stark.

That didn't mean he ever stopped trying.

His mother wasn't like that. Even while she hadn't been around that much either – Tony had seen more Nannies than he could ever count – she had at least given him the feeling of being wanted. And while she'd never read him bedtime stories or sing him a good-night-song or something, she at least seemed to be genuinely proud of him. Well, until he had started getting in trouble with the police at fifteen. She wasn't overly thrilled of having an half alcoholic teenage boy to deal with. 

It were times like that when Tony wished for nothing more but for Jarvis to come back. But he'd never talk about him to anyone at all. Not even to Steve. Losing the only man who had been a father figure during his childhood still hurt him too much.

So Tony's mood was probably at the bottom of the deepest pit of hell right now and he really really wanted to just either be alone, get drunk or destroy something, so he wasn't thrilled at all when he noticed another figure sitting on the roof of one of the old wooden huts. Oh, great. Just his good luck again. Tony mentally braced himself for bullying some drug dealer into leaving, before he recognized the hunched over figure, wearing nothing but a sweater and worn jeans despite the cold – it was October after all. A sweater with a horse on it, saying 'why the long face?'. It was hilariously fitting and Tony blinked at the offending animal dumbfounded for a few seconds.

“You coming over or would you rather continue that exceptional staring contest with my sweater?” Bucky's hoarse voice reached him, somehow shaking him out off his daze. 

“That sweater is ridiculous”, Tony just gave him an unimpressed look. Bucky huffed.

“It's incredibly awesome, stop judging my sweater.”

“No, really, you shouldn't wear that, it destroys your image.”

“Shut up. Don't ruin the awesomeness.”, Bucky said with a warning glare.

“But-”

The glare intensified.

Tony couldn't help it, he barked a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender. Walking closer, he felt a little better, especially as he spotted the bottle in Bucky's hand – the left one which was clad in that strange metallic looking glove again. 

“Drinking in the afternoon already?”, he teased, making Bucky glance at the bottle himself and then shrug.

“Stole it from a birthday part- hey!” Tony had snatched the bottle out of his grip and was now taking a few gulps. He could feel the alcohol burning in his throat and had to stop swallowing to cough a little.

“You stole a bottle of Vodka from a birthday party?”, he asked incredulously, looking at the label.

Bucky just glared at him and took his bottle back. “Yeah, why not? Used to do this all the time when I was younger, though it usually was beer I got”, he answered.

“How? And why?”

“Easy. I mean, alcohol for free? That should be reason enough. And to the how – I just walk right into the door, go to the bar and take a bottle, then walk out again”, he explained completely nonchalant, as if it was normal to break into a house, steal a bottle of liquor and march out as if he had any right to be here. Tony snorted a laugh, sitting down next to him. If he couldn't be alone now, he could at least persuade Bucky to share his bottle with him.

“Why do you need it?”, he then asked while Bucky took another swig.

“Don't need it”, the man answered, “Just saw the open door and thought why not? It's been too long I did this anyway. Besides, I was fleeing from the twins.” Tony's eyebrows shot up.

“The twins?” Bucky nodded.

“Pietro and Wanda Maximoff”, he explained. 

“Ah, I think I've met Pietro.”

“You did. Wanda is his sister, our drummer. They decided to throw a party to annoy our neighbours and were pulling anyone in to help them prepare.”

“And you snuck away?”

“Obviously”, Bucky grinned. “Wanda can get scary when she's trying to plan things like parties. And I really don't want to carry tables and ladders around all day. I'll be back later when the real fun begins.”

“You're delightfully mean. A real asshole”, Tony decided. It was more fun, now that he wasn't the one to receive this attitude from the older man. Besides, that wicked grin really looked good on his face, making is greyish green eyes sparkle with mirth and mischief. In a completely platonic way of course. Tony just appreciated an aesthetically pleasing sight. And Bucky really was an aesthetically pleasing sight, all over. He was tall, not as tall as Steve, but tall and muscled, clearly working out regularly. Tony liked the way his torso made this beautiful V-shape, though his hips weren't that narrow, making him seem less perfect but all the more handsome. He had this scruffy look going with the 5 o'clock shadow on his cheeks, hair either hanging loose or being pulled back in that messy bun he had seen when he had visited Rebecca.

Bucky seemed like the epitome of a bad boy.

It made him think of Steve again, how perfectly shaven he always was, that brilliant blond hair combed out of his face. The small hips and wide shoulders giving him that dorito-look they all teased him about. The long legs and neat clothes, making him look like the perfect little goody-two-shoes. And honestly, he really was one. Tony almost snickered as he remembered the embarrassed look on Steve's face as a swear word escaped those perfectly shaped lips.

“What are you running from?”, Bucky suddenly asked.

Tony came out of his thoughts, quickly looking away as he noticed he had been staring. Bucky hadn't seemed to notice, he was too focused on plucking small blades of grass out from under the hut's stairs. 

“Huh? I'm not running. Totally no running involved here. Basically I was just walking. I mean, you saw me, right? Did that look like running to you? I think you have to rethink your definition of running.” As always when he got caught in the act, Tony's mouth ran off without him doing anything. Bucky had hit too close to the truth and the last thing Tony wanted was to discuss his difficult family situation and daddy issues with a complete stranger. Especially not when he'd seen in what conditions Bucky had certainly grown up in – he didn't want to seem like an ungrateful wealthy bastard who just complained about nothing, just because he _could_.

After all, his problems were very small compared to those one had when having to live in that fuckhole of a flat, right? 

“Yeah.”, Bucky draw the word out like a gum, his voice dry. “Alright. No running then.” Tony was relieved he dropped the topic, though he didn't miss the suspicious look he received and pointedly ignored. 

“Uh...what do you do in your freetime?”, Tony quickly changed the topic, leading it into a direction that was saver for both of them. Bucky looked at him, surprised, as if he hadn't expected the question. 

“What?”, he asked.

“Well, things you like to do. Hobbies. You know, as in 'Oh, I have a lot of time on my hands, I could do something funny I like, like drawing or maybe climbing a mountain'?”, Tony deadpanned.

“I know what hobbies are”, Bucky grumbled.

“Didn't seem like it to me”, Tony just shrugged completely innocent and Bucky kept frowning, but eventually caved.

“Ah well. There isn't much these days. I mean, I play the guitar, obviously. I play babysitter for the twins, cook with my sister, have gigs in town...”

“Doesn't sound that hobby-like to me”, Tony chimed in.

“You don't say.” Bucky just said dryly, before leaning back, dropping the now empty bottle to the ground. How was it empty already? Had they really drunk that much yet? Tony hadn't realized, he didn't even really feel the alcohol...probably because Bucky drank most of it. “I used to play around with our old car”, Bucky said thoughtfully. “I mean, my Dad showed it to me when I was little and it somehow became our father-son-bonding-time”, he explained. 

Tony perked up, taking a closer look at Bucky. The guy liked to tinker as well? If he was honest, he really could picture Bucky, smears of machine oil on those muscled arms, lying underneath a car to fix some issue he may had found...

He once more had to forcefully pull himself out of his thoughts. 

“Wanna do it again? I got a workshop at home. We could go and...repair some stuff” Tony was surprised by himself. He hadn't meant to ask that. After all, his workshop was sacred and he never let anyone in, except for Pepper. Not even Rhodey or Nat were allowed inside. Well, Steve was another exception, but also only very recently. So why the hell had he just asked a complete stranger to join him in playing with his stuff? But then again, he couldn't really take it back now, could he? And somehow he didn't want to. Now that he thought about it, working on his cars with Bucky Barnes could mean having one hell of a good time. Besides, his tinkering garage was separated from his main workshop, just connected through a door. And he really could keep that one shut and locked, no problem.

“What?” The same surprise was now tinting Bucky's voice, making his eyes a little wider than usual.

“Really, you should get your ears checked, big guy. I asked if you'd like to do that again. I love working on cars and I have a whole workshop full of them, so...”, he offered flippantly as soon as he had composed himself again.

“You have a workshop full of cars?”, Bucky gaped at that. 

“Tony Stark, remember?”

“Ah yes. Makes sense.” He seemed to compose himself, calmly pushing his hair back behind his ear, but there was a gleam in his eyes that showed his excitement. “But yeah I...I'd like that. If you really think that's okay?” Some of his hesitation must have shown on his face and Tony had the suspicion that Bucky was a really perceptive person.

“Stop asking stupid questions, Buckybear. But the place is sacred, so mind your paws! If you break anything, I'll break _you_.”

 

Tony hadn't brought home anyone new in ages. Usually, the few friends who actually had been to his home – namely Nat, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey and Steve – knew their way around and just came up to his room as soon as they were let inside by one of the maids.  
So Tony wasn't ashamed of himself for his nerves when they reached Stark Manor. It was a huge building, the architecture giving away how old it really was, even if his Mom had done everything to modernize the mansion. It even had one of those neat flower gardens in front of it that was purely there for show – honestly, nobody was going to sit on it to enjoy the sun like ever - since not even one leaf was covering the ground. Despite it being autumn. 

Tony couldn't help but wonder what Bucky might think, if the way his mansion looked in comparison to Bucky's own fuckhole-flat was influencing his opinion on Tony. Or if he – maybe – was a little intimidated. But then Tony shook his head, angry at himself for thinking those things, pushing the thought far back in his mind so he wouldn't chicken out and change his mind. He was Tony Stark. He had no reason to be nervous. He just hoped his parents weren't anywhere close to the door to come looking for him, because that wouldn't end well. And they would embarrass him, especially his Dad, if he decided to scold him for running away earlier. But then again, they never came to look for him, so he really didn't have to worry.

Usually, Tony wasn't shy to show off his wealth. Because let's face it – he was wealthy. No reason to try and hide it, because it was obvious for anyone to see. And it wasn't like Tony hated spending money on people, so really, nobody should complain. But since he still didn't really know Bucky that well, he wasn't sure how the guy would react. 

Bucky's little intake of breath behind him didn't go unnoticed as they stepped into the luxurious foyer. Tony didn't turn around, just pulled off his shoes and jacket, but he knew by the way the other man was not moving behind him, that Bucky's eyes wandered over the classic furniture, the paintings of some old masters – Tony especially loved Da Vinci – and the extravagant fountain in the middle of the room (Yes, they really had a fountain and Tony enjoyed pouring red colour in it until it looked like blood. Especially when his mother had her monthly brunch date with her 'friends'. Namely people who liked the attention they got whenever they were invited to one of Maria Stark's famous brunch dates.). Bucky didn't say anything for a few seconds and Tony waited impatiently for a reaction, fiddling with his shirtsleeves while waiting for any kind of judgment. He was caught a little off guard at the man's next words.

“Wow, you really shit gold, don't you?” 

Tony snorted a laugh, turning around to face Bucky. Some of his unease dissolved into nothing at Bucky's dry voice, indicating that the man wasn't intimidated by the shameless display of wealth at all. But then again, Tony didn't know why he worried in the first place, Bucky didn't seem to be the guy to be easily intimidated by anything.

“Yes, every day, mornings and evenings.”, he just answered and wanted to make a beeline for the stairs so they could get to the garage, but then stopped and turned around again. “Ah, wait. Just a quick thing – if you manage to make my mother look scandalized by wearing that sweater if we run into her, then you can even drive one of my cars at some point.”

Bucky blinked at him and then looked down at his clothes. “Why would she be scandalized?”, he asked incredulously. Tony sighed.

“Well, look around yourself. Does a woman who spent more time planning the interior of her foyer than talking to her son appreciate a man wearing a cheap sweater with a _horse_ and a bad pun on it, instead of wearing appropriate clothes that appeal to any future wives?”, Tony deadpanned, pretending he hadn't slipped up about the mother-issue (another one of many), and then answered his own question. “No, she does not. And I'd be eternally grateful to have another reason to annoy her.” 

Bucky simply chuckled at that. If he noticed how Tony talked about his mother, he didn't say anything. “I'll do my best then.”, he promised as he followed Tony up the stairs and down the corridor to Tony's room. Another smaller set of stairs led down to the only entrance of his lab and garage, though of course the latter one could be accessed from the streets as well. Tony unlocked his garage, before setting the security in place again. 

Tony knew from experience that his garage was impressive. Though the room was smaller than his main workshop, it was longish with all kind of cars he collected over the years, neatly standing in rows on the wall. The one he was currently working on – his Ghia Cadillac – was the only one standing in the middle, currently propped up on a car jack so he could reach under it. Scattered on differently shaped workbenches around it were his tools and toolboxes. Some closed, some open, some of the tools were lying completely unprotected on the floor. Between the tools one could find different kind of packed food, from little snacks to burger wrappers, as well as an unhealthy amount of empty – and dirty – coffee mugs. His workshops were the only rooms the maids wouldn't clean. This chaos was completely his to tend to. The floor was made of stone, though various kinds of work mats were scattered around the floor, piling under the car to protect both Tony from getting a cold back whenever he lay on the floor, and the floor from any damage. The walls of his workshop had once been painted white, but the constant abuse through auto fumes had given the paint a yellow taint and even some blackish stains.

Tony turned on the LED lighting, but didn't activate JARVIS, so there was no AC/DC blaring through the speakers as soon as he entered. For once he didn't mind though. He could always put on the music manually. Something he did almost the second he closed the door behind himself, though he turned off the volume a little so they could still talk over the music.

“This is heaven.”, Bucky commented as he slowly made his way through the garage with the expression of a kid who found candy land. “I mean it, this is- oh my god, is that a real Ford Flathead Roadster?”

Tony grinned, pride in his face. “Oh yes, built in 1932.”, he answered, while Bucky fanboyed over all the cars. At least they got the right amount of respect, Tony thought, and the fact that the man could name almost every single one correctly made him believe he had made the right choice in inviting Bucky here. He left Bucky to admiring his cars while Tony quickly slipped off to his room to change into his own work clothes. By the time he came back, Bucky was still fuzzing over the Audi A8 Spyder.

He was even more convinced that this had been a good idea, when they set to work and Bucky pulled off the ridiculous-but-awesome sweater to reveal wonderfully muscular arms highlighted by the dark tank top - an a huge tattoo. 

“Holy shit! That's not a glove!”, Tony exclaimed loudly, staring at the silver coating the skin. It looked incredibly realistic, made Bucky look like some kind of Cyborg. Bucky looked at his arm and then grinned.

“What, really? I didn't notice.”, he joked. Tony contemplated to hit him over the head with his tire iron. 

“Stop being a smartass, it was a perfectly reasonable thought. Who'd think you'd turn your whole arm into some kind of roboter arm?”, he flipped him off, but was distracted by the way Bucky's muscles flexed deliciously under his skin as he raised his arms to tie his hair back. 

“Let's get to work then?”, the taller man smirked, obviously having caught Tony's staring. Tony just nodded.

They worked for hours and Tony got to know the man, little by little. He learnt that Bucky was that kind of wicked, but cheerful fellow that would protect you in a fight, but wouldn't stop teasing you to death with your failure. He was actually quite fun to have around, as long as you didn't mention his work, then he'd get all dark and gloomy again. Tony had already heard from Rikki that he had a huge protective streak and once more it showed as he talked full of pride about what his baby sister would accomplish as soon as she got out of the literal slums. He talked for hours about how smart she actually was, and how talented at dancing ballet, which alone would bring her a scholarship if she only wanted to study dancing. Tony never stopped listening, but couldn't _not_ notice how most of Bucky's stories were about Rebecca. Not himself.

Bucky didn't talk much about himself, but he was happy to listen to – and tease about – all of Tony's stories and wide gestures while he talked. Tony hadn't felt that at ease around someone new for while now. 

And beside the usual things you learnt about a guy – like him having a great humor or a strong love for 80's music – there was one thing he was absolutely sure of now: Bucky was a complete dork.

The ridiculous sweater was obviously just the tip of the iceberg. Bucky was one of those guys who made jokes and nobody laughed except for himself. He'd do strange things with a wrench – like building little animals out of wrenches held together by elastic bands – and later declare it a masterpiece. This also involved a lot of glaring whenever Tony destroyed one of the animals because he needed a wrench. He'd sing loudly and without shame to songs he liked, even if they were completely ridiculous. And Bucky _could_ sing – definitely – but with some songs, Tony swore he could see his dignity leave bit by bit. Like when he actually started to sing along to _Barbie Girl_ from _Aqua_ – just because he had always sung it with Rikki as a child – and wouldn't let Tony change the song even if it meant threatening him with a hammer.

Tony enjoyed every second of it. 

As the hours ticked by, Tony had the feeling he was interacting with a completely different man than the one he met at Stan's, who had told him to fuck off in probably the rudest way ever just for congratulating him. 

He couldn't figure him out.

Couldn't understand how he could be such an asshole the one moment, and then this singing, grinning idiot in the next.

Of course he wondered briefly if it might have something to do with him being Tony Stark, but he shook the thought off almost as soon as it got in his head. No. Bucky wasn't that kind of guy. Maybe it was more because he had helped Rebecca without asking for anything in return – really, the dinner had been a joke. Bucky seemed to take kindly to those who were nice to his sister. And maybe they really just had a bad start. Maybe Bucky had had a bad week. Maybe he had a stomach ache. It happened sometimes.

Tony had zoned out a bit, while watching Bucky bend over a tool box, rummaging through the different tools. He had a nice ass, Tony mused absentmindedly. Honestly, he had. Nice and firm. The jeans were tight around really strong thighs, Tony liked that in men. The tank top was riding up a little, showing a small part of his back and yes, he was tanned there too. It was a good look at him. And those shoulders now that he was standing upright again. Really nice. Clearly trained. His arms looked so strong, he would have no problems in holding Tony down. To Tony's satisfaction, Bucky really looked good stained with machine oil, just as he had thought. And the sweat made his muscles glisten in all the right ways...

Tony snapped out of his thoughts. Damnit. How had he ended here? One moment he had thought about Bucky's mindset, trying to find out why the guy had been so unfriendly and wasn't anymore, and the next he was fantasizing about his arms. That wouldn't do. Dangerous territory here. Besides, Tony was no territory at all, there was already a claim on him, there was no way he'd find out how strong those arms really were.

Aaargh! Tony hit his palm against his forhead with a loud noise, literally trying to beat the image out of his head. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Bucky was bent over the box again.

“You looking for something, Grumpy?”, he asked, frowning down at the back in front of him. 

“Yeah...”, Bucky answered, a little muffled. “I'm looking for the box of wires...I'm sure I saw it somewhere here.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Dude. You placed it on the driver's seat literally five second ago”, he deadpanned. Honestly, what kind of silly excuse was that? Did Bucky deliberately bend over to distract Tony? No way he could have thought Tony wouldn't notice the wires-thing, right?

“Oh”, Bucky emerged from the box with a frown of his own. “Yeah, sure. Stupid.” He shook his head and walked over to the driver's seat, still frowning as he opened the door. The expression made place for a sheepish grin as he held out the box full of wires. “Ah, here it is. Haha.”

Tony just shook his head. Dork. Honestly. 

He set to work again as well, working in silence for several minutes until Bucky's voice interrupted him. 

“Hey Tony? Did you see where I put the pincers?”, he asked him. Tony sighed. 

“Yeah, on the table next to the tool box.” This time Bucky didn't answer, just went back to work. Half an hour later though, they had to stop. It was really dark outside and Bucky declared he had to go home now. The twins would never forgive him if he didn't come to their party. Tony nodded and told him to greet them from him, before he invited Bucky to join him in the garage again when he had time. Bucky's face lit with a crooked smile as he agreed and then they went to look for the ridiculus sweater because Bucky had forgotten where he had put it.

“Dude, you sure you're okay?”, Tony asked, chuckling. “At this rate I'm not sure you could find your way home on your own anymore. Sure I shouldn't call Rikki?”, he teased as he handed him the sweater. Bucky just punched his arm. 

“Oh, be quiet you. I'm fine, just tired.”

“Well, let's just hope this kind of teenage-dementia isn't contagious or I'll sue you.” They laughed and Tony brought him downstairs and to the door. They didn't run into Tony's mom – sadly – but Bucky promised to bring more of his ridiculous sweaters next time he came over. 

They said goodbye and Tony went to raid the kitchen, ending up with some cold chicken teriyaki in his room. The cook had gotten better, obviously.

 

This night Tony managed to get Steve on the line. He was incredibly relieved to see his boyfriend again, especially now that he felt just the tiniest bit of guilt since he had deliberately pushed every thought about his boyfriend away all day – so he wouldn't worry constantly – and instead checked out another guy, but the moment he saw the bright smile on the blond's face, he felt instantly better.

Steve told him about how days had still been very quiet, but how they were now called out as a reinforcement group for some other group of soldiers in a few days. The area in which the other group worked in was quiet as well, but they feared it would become some kind of hot spot for terrorists since a lot of children lived there. So the other group needed just a few more men to patrol the streets and make sure the kids and families were safe. 

Steve and his men looked forwards to this, because honestly, they had been wild for a job for weeks now and while they appreciated being safe, they hadn't come here to just sit around. They wanted to help and what better way was there than to make sure some children could safely go to school and back home?

They talked about how much Steve had missed during those weeks abroad and Tony finally made air to his anger about his father. His voice had become a quiet hiss as he told Steve how Howard had bullied him into attending the 'dinner for important people' and was satisfied as he watched his boyfriend's face turn into a frown of disapproval for his father's actions. Steve then managed to calm him down, his voice soothing as he made sure Tony understood how much Steve missed him and that he was better than anyone who could show up at the party. Tony hadn't known he needed that reassurance so badly until it left Steve's mouth, but he felt better afterwards. Far better. He wanted to say something equally sweet to Steve, but of course his body would choose that exact moment to remind him that he didn't only miss the way Steve could assure him of his worth. No, of course the whole sexual tension that had built up in him had decided to come out the moment his biggest worries were taken care of.

Seeing his boyfriend – especially in that damn uniform – definitely wasn't helping and made Tony ache for touch even more than he already did. So he was close to ask Steve if he wouldn't just want to leave for the toilet, taking Tony with him and having hot skype-sex with him, but to be honest, they had never done that and it probably wouldn't work out as well as he imagined, not with a bunch of guys all being jerks and already whisteling and commenting on what they might or might not do when Steve finally came back to the USA.

So instead, Tony just closed his eyes, letting Steve's voice lull him to sleep the way he had done so often, feeling better once more, now that he knew his boyfriend was still safe and sound.

 

Saturday came quickly and with it the promise of of Band-Clash. Tony's day started quite well actually, he slept in, then had a longer jerk-off session in the shower – damn, Steve in uniform – before he set to work on JARVIS once more, since Howard had apparently left this morning for some important business trip. Oh, what a loss.

Tony worked on a new way of getting JARVIS access to the internet, trying different restrictions or ways to filter just those information he was currently searching for. This led to him needing more space in JARVIS' memory, because he couldn't contain that much information yet. 

All in all it was an interesting day for him, filled with science and programming, calculating and just the comforting company of his few bots and JARVIS' peeping tones whenever he told him something (“I mean, have you ever seen him wearing camouflage? Boy, you should. But then again, you probably shouldn't. You're a baby still JARVIS, don't even think about that. There is a reason I don't let you search for any porn websites. No, don't google that. No- well, good work, you've just spoiled a little bit of your innocence. Good work, JARVIS, good work.”). And damn did he tell them a lot. He needed to get his thoughts in order and while he tried not to over think things, there was no way he could just let it be that Steve would go out into the real war zone in only a few days. Tony hoped he'd catch Steve again before the Howling Commando went out, or maybe they could talk right after the group came back – because there was no reason he wouldn't come back, he was the youngest Captain the army had, damnit! When he was good enough to get promoted to Captain that early, surely he was good enough to survive protecting a town school, right?

Tony swore and cursed with every new thought or problem, as well as every time his thoughts went back to how much fun he had had with Bucky yesterday, and it made him feel a lot better now that he finally decided to try and be friend with the guy. Tinkering together had been an experience of itself and he had learnt so much about the man just from watching him treat the cars as well as through their banter. 

He wouldn't let that chance slip away, no way.

By the time Nat came to pick him up for Band-Clash, Tony was already ready to go, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. It wasn't as if he'd have to impress anyone, was it? Besides, Bucky had already seen him disheveled and stained with machine oil. Not that he had to impress him but well. Friends right? He wanted to look good for his friends. Perfectly reasonable.

It appeared though that Tony hadn't needed to think about it that hard, because he didn't even talk to Bucky. Sure, he still performed on stage, looking both tempting and menacing the same time with his dark clothes and those damn leather pants Tony couldn't get over. The song was so good it gave Tony a little music boner because it was just the right kind of thrilling, but afterwards, when he stepped up to the counter, Bucky wasn't there ordering Vodka like he usually was. Tony didn't see him anywhere, but Pietro waved at him and told him in that accent of his, that Bucky and 'Alexander' were backstage, talking about the performance and weren't likely to come back anytime in the next fifteen minutes. 

If it was just himself, Tony would have waited, but they had promised to pick Rikki up right after Band-Clash, so Tony reluctantly stepped back, telling Pietro to say hi to Bucky for him and then joined his friends on their way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write the next chapter for a while now ;) 
> 
> We'll get to see a little bit more than just Tony's point of view!


End file.
